Danny Phantom My love
by shotaHunter1851
Summary: AU. The model student Jazz was on her way back home, unfortunatly she was involved in a traffic accident. Thanks to her good luck she made it out, only to find herself in an even worse situation but thanks to her fathers goof ups things became unexpectedly hard for Danny. Jazz x Danny, incest
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom Fanfiction  
Danny phantom and all its characters belong to Butch Hartman and his crew  
This is a work of fiction. hope you all like.

My love

Chapter one: Forgotten

.

It had been a rather few long weeks for Jazz at school, the extra assignments, helping her teachers with the evaluations and the such had started to take a toll on the redheaded girl, after all been an honor student is quite so demanding and tiresome yet its worthwhile as it is rewarding. Though Jazz is still a minor barely sixteen, her parents gave her a car mainly for her to get around, this of course was also one of the many rewards she earn for been a straight A student as well as having proven to be trustworthy.

.

Her car was used beetle modal 2000, somewhat old and slightly beaten even some of the paint was falling off , nonetheless it took her wherever she needed to be without failure, one late night as she drove home after another long and tiring day at school and a quick visit to the library, she wonder and worried about her younger brother Danny since his grades had started to fall quite dramatically in the last few months, it couldn't be because of his friends Sam and Tucker they seem like good kids a little odd on the side though to be fair she had very little interaction with the teens.

.

-"Perhaps i should start some study sessions with him"- Jazz said to herself as she drove down the avenue, they were very few cars if any on the streets even though it was barely nine o'clock.

.

"Maybe i should swing by the Cafe for some cupcakes"- wonder the red hair girl, as she fancy for a treat in order to reward her constant and almost unnoticed school efforts. Fenton works was still far even away though you could see the huge neon sign from kilometers.

.

-"Its already 9:00 pm... still got a ton of homework to do and those book reports are due in a few days."- thought Jazz out loud as she stop at the red traffic light.

.

On her back sit there was dozens of books pile up one over another along many work sheets, young Jasmine kept staring at the red light, patiently waiting for it to change, the girl was already savoring the coffee and sweets she would treat herself later on, one second before the light change she felt her body shake as if something had just push her forward, she wasn't sure at start what had happened but she was looking at the star filled sky through her windshield, from her driver seat she could see a strange human like figure with a wiggle tail among those stars high above, she came to realize someone had ram her car at full speed and the force made her small beetle flip over in the air, everything seem to go very slow in her eyes.

.

The young teen could see how the windshield started to slowly crack as her car kept turning around along with all her belongings been thrown within the car in slow motion, her books and work sheets were all in midair, she didn't hear when the car was impacted, for that matter she couldn't hear anything aside from her own heartbeat and breathing. Jasmine was seeing at the town buildings upside down with all the calm of the world her car touch the road once more, everything went dark, people started to ran out to the wreck vehicles, some calling for the ambulance while most just watch in fear.

.

The girl was barely conscious, her sight was going dark and almost no sound came through her ears, yet she could almost hear how her door was been ripped open accompanied by an animal like groaning, almost instantly a strange black silhouette with glowing white eyes crawl in, carefully dragging her out, the chattering of people was replace by the sound of sirens, within a blink of her eyes she was now in a hospital corridor been rush into the emergencies section, the medics had place a respirator on her, even with her semiconscious state and the blinding light above her she could see the dark shadow with glowing white eyes following her.

.

-"Is that Death?"- question the red hair girl in her mind, once she had cross a double door she pass out once more.

.

Jazz woke up lying on a bed cover by white sheets, her head hurt more than anything she had ever felt before forcing her to held on to it as tightly as she could, while she did this the girl felt bandages around her forehead these also cover her left eye, even with her head pounding madly she began to look around noticing white walls and pale green curtains.

.

-"Where i am?"- the young girl ask herself, failing to see the electrocardiogram to her left, soon she was answer by a brawn hair nurse with sharp eyes and cold voice.

.

-"You're in Amity Park Hospital, you had quite an accident young lady, you have been unconscious for five full days."- said the nurse as she check her only good eye along with her head to see if there was any type of inflammation.

.

-"I can't remember what happened"- Said Jazz with much concerned in her voice as she notice the nurse tag that read Sarah.

.

-"Its only natural, you were in a car accident after all"- answer nurse Sarah with coldness, almost uncaring as she look into some reports sheets. Jazz slowly step out of the bed and sluggishly walk over to the mirror that hung on the wall while been followed by the nurses eyes.

.

-"... Is it natural ... that i can't remember ...my name or my own face"- reply the teen as her heart beat uncontrollable fast, unable to recognize herself, unable to remember anything prior to this day, the girl knew nothing. The nurse look at her with her almost uncaring stare.

.

-"I'll be back with the doctor that's carrying your case."- said still coldly.

.

The cold careless of the nurse that had started to bother Jazz very much, specially given her condition, one would think the medical staff would be more concerned with her. As the nurse step out the door she turn her sight to the main entryway.

.

-"Cheer up seems like your boyfriend is here"- continue the nurse still emotionless and uncaring as she walk over the "boyfriend" to tell him his beloved was finally awake.

.

A few moments later a young man burst into her room with the largest smile he could draw, Jazz was beyond surprise before her stood a teenager who she could only describe as beautiful, his eyes were baby blue, he had peach dusk skin and to top it all, he was crown with black raven hair although to anyone else he would look any regular teen even geeky.

.

The boy ran up to Jazz, embracing the girl in a tight hug, the redhead teen could feel an endless love coming from him yet it broke her heart to be unable to remember him, as they separate she could see his face up close and notice he had heavy bags under his eyes realizing the boy must had been next to her without any sleep for the time she was unconscious, they didn't speak, they just look at each other almost dreamy as she sat down on the bed again.

.

-"I'm so glad you finally woke up"- said the boy almost crying.

.

-"Don't cry, i'm ok... well sort of"- reply Jazz looking straight into those beautiful blue eyes that hypnotized her, she soon notice that he slightly blush.

.

-"Jazz, thank god your ok honey!"- said a strange woman in an light blue skin tight jumpsuit, the woman ran up to Jazz giving her an almost bone crushing hug.

.

-"Jazz... is that my name?"- The red hair teen wonder in silence as she return the hug.

.

Though her eyes were still glue to the raven hair boy, next to her "boyfriend" was a large man dress exactly the same as the woman with exception that his jumpsuit was colored orange, despite his huge size the man was sobbing like a baby, it was kinda of a creepy sight. Behind the Fentons on the hallway was a doctor talking with nurse Sarah for she was explaining the girls current situation.

.

-"Good morning miss Jasmine, i'm doctor Bradley, let me check you for a moment"- said the man in his mid forties as he walk towards the girl.

.

-"Well its healing very nicely... tell me miss... whats your last name?." question the middle aged man.

.

A few moments of silence took place -"... i uhh, seems to be having some trouble remembering somethings"- answer Jazz sheepishly while she shrunk in her sit.

.

-"... Aside from your name, what else are you having trouble remembering"- reply the doctor

.

-"Well, everything-" continue Jazz notably more concerned even fearful, the doctor excuse himself and told the Fentons to follow him outside for a moment.

.

-"Well its not so strange that she lost her memory after such an accident, although i'm very surprise she came out with a couple of broken ribs and minor injuries aside from her head traumas, not many do or even survive for that matter."- the Fentons were shock to hear Jazz had memory loss but thankful she was out of danger.

.

-"So what do we do, is there some sort of treatment?"- ask Maddie with a cracking voice, Jack and Danny look at the doctor expecting an answer.

.

-"Well i don't think its permanent, she'll come out of it within a few days, or weeks, it could take months but that's very rare. For the moment it's very important that we keep things as simple as possible, try not to confuse her or it could prolong her current state and above all don't cause her any unnecessary stress, try to help her remember who she was but it's for the best if she remembers by herself."- the doctor explain and basically order to the Fenton family.

.

The red hair girl and nurse Sarah started talking as they waited for the Fentons to come back, -"So that guy is my boyfriend, right?"- question the teen nervously, her nurse chuckle for a moment.

.

-"I'm sure he is. Just so you know i was assign to you just yesterday but i seen that kid coming here every single day, probably miss school just to look after you even slept in that couch"- said Sarah as she pointed to an old couch on the corner, as she continue to explain how worried the teen was and with a wink she said.

.

-"He even help your mom give you a sponge bath"- making the girl blush redder than a tomato.

.

Doctor Bradley walk back into Jazz room along with the Fentons who all had very worried expressions on their faces, the middle age doctor walk up to the teenager and began to explain that her situation was only temporary, that she'll be better within a few weeks soon after this brief yet reassuring explanation he ask.

.

-"So dear could you try to tell me who this people are?- while he pointed over to the Fentons.

.

-Mmm, well i suppose he's my father and that must be my mother-" said Jazz with her well know, "know-it" all attitude, this brought smiles to all in the room even to the cold nurse found herself smiling.

.

-"What about this young man? continue the doctor as he gently pointed to Danny expecting the obvious answer. Jazz couldn't help but blush.

.

-"... Well the nurse kinda help me out here... he's my... boyfriend"- answer the young girl blushing madly.

.

The doctor glare at his nurse who in turn stare back unable to understand why her boss was so angry, yet she figure he wanted to scold her severely for messing something up, Danny and Maddie were both left stun, even though they tried to explain the truth no words could come out of their mouths, Jacks head on the other hand was in complete utter chaos, not knowing what to do more so than usual, therefore he did his usual foolishness.

.

-"Jazz honey, he's..."- before Maddie could finish her sentence Jack bark in with his loud voice.

.

-"Yes he is!, right Danny-boy!?"- yell Jack more confuse than Danny.

.

-"uhh, yeah..."- Reply the raven hair boy before realizing what he had answer and mentally cursing himself for it.

.

Danny and everyone else in the room look straight to dear Jazz who kept staring at her "boyfriend" with dreamy eyes making it even more impossible for anyone in the room to dare make the correction of who the young raven hair boy really is.

.

-"Wow i must really be a lucky girl putting aside the accident, i have loving parents and i even hook up with a great guy though i can't remember you, but i'm sure you're a wonderful person, so much that even my father has happily accepted you"- state Jazz completely assured of herself while kindly smiling at Danny.

.

The young teenager was left speechless, soon his father spoke to his ear in the lowest volume he could, -"please help me out,"- Danny look at him with a puzzle look as he soon turn to Jazz.

.

-"Uh, yeah that's... right. I'm... your... man"- said the boy almost as if he were in auto mod or something, his mother just sigh in surrender as she put her hand over her forehead while the doctor kept his angry stare at the nurse.

.

-"Well miss Fenton needs to rest, she'll stay the night here just to make sure that everything is ok, and i hate to be rude but visiting hours are almost over so..."- said the doctor trying to make some damage control. Maddie took the hint immediately, unlike Jack who as usual was completely lost therefore just follow his wife lead.

"- We'll come back in the morning and take you back home sweetie"- said the girls mother with the most loving voice she could muster as she hug her daughter once more, Jack walk up to his daughter to gave her a hug as well and to wish her a good night. Both Jack and Maddie, along with the doctor carefully look at Danny while he too walk to her.

.

-"I'll be here tomorrow morning...honey?.."- Danny could hear the soft giggle behind him, but that stop almost instantly when Jazz sweetly kiss him on the lips.

.

The kiss felt so right in Jazz mind which only help to reassured her that they are a couple -"well good night, i have to go..." said Danny as he turn around and walk out almost as a robot follow by his parents and doctor Bradley.

.

-"I don't feel like sleeping, after all i have been sleeping for five days, can i get something to read? ask Jazz to her nurse who only nodded in agreement as she left the room in order to fetch some books.

.

On the way back home Danny look a little pale and somewhat bother, -"so mister Fenton how are we going to solve this little mess?"- ask Danny sarcastically.

.

-"Sorry son but i panic, you heard what the doctor said no stress or confusing, for now you'll stay at a hotel or something maybe with Vlad."- continue Jack seeing that Danny didn't like the idea one bit.

.

"WHY?"- was the kid only word.

.

-"Well it's not that i don't trust you but i don't trust your hormones specially if you and Jazz are alone and it could be very bad if she starts to question why her, well boyfriend is living in the same house"- State Jack very seriously, Danny couldn't believe that his father actually thought that he would sleep with his own sister on the first given opportunity.

.

-"Mom, some help here"- continue the youngest Fenton.

.

-"Its just for a few weeks, i'm sure will all look back at this and laugh"-, said Maddie now thinking about the drunken idiot that brought so much pain to her daughter, but she wasn't the only one, Danny also know as Phantom wanted to even the score.

.

-"I'll call Vladdy and convince him to let you stay with him for a few weeks"- said Jack basically yelling in slight despair.

.

-"I guess i better pack up"- answer Danny looking at his mother who reply with a simple "sorry, hon".

.

There was just to much in her mind to actually think things correctly otherwise she would have solve this quite easily. Feeling defeated Danny walk up to his room as he grumbles.

.

-"My first girlfriend and she had to be my sister, just great..."-

To be continue


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

Danny Phantom Fanfiction  
Danny phantom and all its characters belong to Butch Hartman  
This is a work of fiction hope you all like.

.

Chapter 02: Changes

.

While the eldest daughter of the Fenton family slept comfortably in her hospital bed the Fenton males on the other hand were in quite the hurry to hide all the prove of Danny and Jazz true relationship this of course was another foolish idea of Jack, their own father who was so worried that such revelation could cause her to have a mental breakdown and worsen her situation to an irreparable point.

.

Maddie on her side was too busy dealing with the lawyer of the man who almost had her daughter killed due to his drunkenness, what probably bother the woman the most was the fact that this man walk outwith merely a scratch and without even spending a day in jail while her child was left in a five day coma only to wake up with amnesia, unfortunately Maddie was just far too concerned with Jazz treatment and the lawsuit she had against the drunk to actually see the ridiculous actions of her husband and son.

.

As the morning sun arrive shining bright above, Jazz woke from her slumber soon to sat up with a loud yawn follow by a deep sigh as she came to realize she had still not recall a single moment from her pass days, with slow and sluggish steps the redhead made her way to a nearby sink to wash her face, soon as she finish splashing cold water on her face she heard a soft knock at her door making the girl turn over just in time to see her doctor walk in.

.

-"Good morning miss Jasmine, how are you?"- question her doctor as he walk over to her to give her a quick check.

.

-"Much better than yesterday at least"- answer the girl with a bright smile as she return to her bed.

.

-"I know it only been a day but have you remember something... anything?" question doctor Bradley hoping her condition had improved overnight yet the red hair girl only look at the man, without words she shook her head in disagreement.

.

-"i see..."- continue the man as he for a moment thought in going against the wishes of his patients parents.

.

-"um, listen about your boyfriend... he's..." Bradley was interrupted by Jack who burst open the door with a loud "Good morning Jazziness!"

.

Waking up everyone in the hospital, the doctor was quite so annoyed by the abrupt entry therefore he gave up on telling the girl the truth as he walk up to the Fenton family, soon after the proper paperwork were done the hospital discharged the girl, on their way out Maddie pick up the medicine Bradley had prescribed, the middle age doctor could only watch at the odd couple walk away with their young daughter.

.

"I wonder how she's going to react when she finds out"- said the man almost in a whisper to no one in particular with some amusement.

.

Walking hand in hand, Danny guided his "girlfriend" to the family RV follow by the ever prying eyes of their parents, needless to say she was drown aback by the strangeness of the family vehicle, -"i know it looks weird but it's safe... i think"- said Danny as they boarded into the RV.

.

While they ride home the girl look around the streets in hope she would be able to remember anything but even when her fool of a father drove down the same street she had her accident, Jazz was unable to even flinch at the place where she almost die. Though Maddie was about to scold her husband for driving through such a place, this thought died out when she noticed that her daughter didn't notice where they were. After a few more minutes the family arrive at their destiny.

.

-"This is a rather unique house"- said Jazz as she stare into to the odd structures on the rooftop as well as the enormous neon sign.

.

-" um, sweetheart, whats that"- question the girl while she pointed to the second building on top of the house.

.

-"That's the emergency ops center... sorry but i don't really know much about it"- answer Danny unsure if he should be talking of things only family should know despite him been part of said family.

.

It was strange for the boy to act like a guest in his own house, the very same were he grew up yet for Jazz sake and well being, he would pretend to be the perfect boyfriend at least in front of her, this of course was also in preparation for when he got a real girlfriend, he would then know what to do, he even put his best table manners during dinner, nonetheless it did bother him to have most if not all of the family photos where he appears to be hidden in his now lock room, Danny wonder when his mother would take action and clear this whole mess up yet that apparently would take a while.

.

Once dinner came to an end Danny help clean up, something he wasn't quite used to since he would go normally to his room to do "homework" or other personal stuff, his mother on the other hand more than welcome this new found attitude on his son, after helping wash the dishes all the family gather to watch t.v in the living room, though both Jack and Maddie were more interested in their kids behavior more so than their favorite show, Danny had his arm wrap around Jazz while she comfortably laid her head on his shoulder.

.

-"This is going too far, we should tell her the truth"- whisper Maddie to her husband.

.

-"No, you heard the doctor, no stress or it will confuse her, i don't like this anymore than you"- reply the large man with a stern voice. He soon gave his wife a kiss in hopes of calming her down.

.

Suddenly Danny's phone rang forcing the teen age boy to pick up, -"hey Sam what's up"- answer Danny as he started to chat with his best friend mainly complaining about school, after a few more minutes he hung up.

.

-"So who's Sam"- ask Jazz somewhat annoyed for she could tell it was a girl's voice on the other side of the phone, the boy smile at her as he reply with, "an old friend", he could feel her grip on his side tighten up.

.

-"Oh dear she's jealous, how cute"- all in the room thought Danny included.

.

-"Well it's getting late Danny-boy"- said Jack out loud without warning, both the kid and his mother knew what that meant.

.

At the door Danny said his goodbyes to the family yet Jazz didn't settle with a simple goody-bye for she walk up to the boy and gave him a strong kiss on the lips almost as if she was claiming property on him, Danny could slightly feel her tongue trying fruitlessly to gain entry in his tightly seal lips, his arms were dangling to the sides, his mind was going blank yet before long Maddie clear her throat very loud forcing the girl to removed her lips from the boy.

.

-"So see you tomorrow at school"- said Jazz with seductive eyes and a smoothing voice to a pale looking Danny who had a hard time trying to process what just happened.

.

-"About that sweetheart, i talk to the school board and got you a few days off"- said the girls mother stepping in between the two.

.

The older woman just like her husband fear that her harsh school activities would cause her too much stress since she already had enough trouble getting around the house, even if her mother dislike the idea it seems that Danny somehow work as a stress relieve for the redhead.

.

The raven hair boy walk almost like a robot towards the needlessly huge RV sooner than later Jack and Danny were on the road driving to Danny's new apartment, the large man gave a sympathetic look to his son for he wonder if he was doing the right thing, certainly his heart was in the right place but his mind was still in debate, the boy hope his new place would be somewhat modest where he and his friends could hang out in relative peace though it worried him if his "girlfriend" would want to spend time there as well, after only a twenty minute drive they reach the apartment complex.

.

-"Well it looks like a dump"- said the raven hair boy to his father as he got out the vehicle while his illusion were thrown in the garbage, in front of them was a small complex building of two stories, slightly ran down with very few occupants.

.

-"Just bear it for a few weeks your mother is gonna come over to help you clean and cook"- reply the man to his son as both hope Jazz would be better in that time.

.

Hardly a week had pass after the hospital release her when Jazz was back in school, her teachers welcome her with open arms, but not so much her classmates since their disinterest was more than notable when she was "reintroduce" in the class, most were rudely chatting or playing on their phones, the redhead quickly realize she wasn't much appreciate in her class as the day went on she also come to realize she really didn't have anyone she could call a friend at least in the classroom.

.

Since Jazz was in a more advance grade than Danny they had different lunch times so they almost had no time together, when school was finally over she took her time to look around while she waited for her "boyfriend", in hopes she could come around something that would help her remember who she was, as she tour the building she happened to walk in front of the principal office, next to its door was a large sideboard protected by a glass frame.

.

-"Honor student Jazz Fenton"- read one of the many certificates with her name on it, this caught the attention of the redhead as she started to read the signs on the rest of them, to say the very least there were nearly twenty certificates and science trophies with her name on theme.

.

-"Honor student, first place in almost everything except sports, the teachers adore me and i even got an awesome boyfriend, no wonder the kids hate me after all i'm in a completely different level from them"- thought the redhead with arrogance and pride.

.

It was surprising how fast two weeks went by, it was hard for the Fenton family to deal with the eldest daughter amnesia and to help her remember who she was without telling her the full truth, yet it was even harder for Danny who had to keep his fathers blunder a secret to his neighbors, to the school and specially to his friends Sam and Tucker who quickly pick up on his unusual behavior but the greatest surprise was for Danny who found out that Jazz turn out to be very touchy with him as well as very clingy spending almost all day long with him.

.

Due to the strange situation their father created Danny was somehow force to leave the house now staying in a more than modest apartment complex courtesy of "dear uncle" Vlad, something Danny wasn't very fond of since he didn't want to owe the man anything, on the other hand he was getting a much more handsome allowance though most of it end up for living expenses. It was at night when he could rest of his sister now girlfriend incessant love this of course after receiving many messages to his phone if not a long chat, after two more weeks Danny, Sam and Tucker finally had some time for themselves, as usual they would meet at Nasty Burger much to their female veterinarian friend dislike since the main serving is variety of meat in buns yet she always order the same unhealthy salad.

.

-"Hey Danny... you hardly hang out with us"- said the goth girl, hiding the thought that her best friend was facing more dangerous ghost fights and didn't want them to get hurt or involved.

.

-"Yeah man, i get your sister had a bad accident and all, but shouldn't you give her some space, you two are together almost all the time, she's not gonna break apart or something"- continue his technology obsessed geek friend, harshly implying the large amounts of time those two spend together.

.

His Gothic friend turn to look at him with a smirk drawn on her mouth -"Didn't know you were so clingy and overprotective, Danny"- said the Gothic girl sarcastically while pushing him with her elbow making her best friend and secret crush blush madly at the remark, as they made their way to the counter to order their meals.

.

-"Listen guys i know we haven't hang out lately, Jazz been having a hard time after all and..."- Danny doubt for a moment if he should tell them the truth but he realize that he's with his friends and not some strangers, not only would they understand they might even help him overcome this whole mess.

.

-"Guys... after the car accident Jazz... lost her memory..."- continue Danny with a sheepish voice as they all sat near the window, both Sam and Tucker were shock to hear this for they had not expected something of this magnitude yet before they could say anything their raven hair friend started talking again.

.

-"... And well ... my dad... he and the nurse got Jazz very confuse... by saying that... she's..."- Sam and Tucker were about to have a heart attack with the suspense Danny was making.

.

-"That... she's... my girlfriend..."- Tucker immediately burst out laughing very loudly, a thing that bother other teens that were eating nearby, Sam on the other hand was on the verge of a real heart attack, though she quickly compose herself.

.

-"So i imagine you already told her the truth, right, after all its been about a month or so since then."- the young goth question her friend only to see him nervously nod in sign of denial.

.

-"Care to tell why?"- continue the young Gothicgirl with a more upset tone while she grin her teeth.

.

-"... Well it's not that easy..."- was her friend only reply. Before she could say anything more, her attention was pull towards the entryway.

.

-"Seems like your girlfriend is here Danny..."- said the dark hair girl with a cold voice and dark eyes while she pointed with her nose towards the door.

.

Danny took notice of the strange change on his friend's voice and attitude yet it was oblivious to Tucker who was still giggling like a foul. As soon as Jazz walk into the Nasty Burger she instantly spotted Danny sitting with his friends, the girl couldn't help but smile widely and cartoon like.

.

-"Ah, there you are sweetheart"- Jazz said out loud making her way towards Danny something that made him feel uneasy yet strangely happy, it wasn't often a "hot" girl would call him sweet names, she quickly approached the table there she saw the young colored male giggling very oddly but she dismiss it as normal but what really caught her eye was the pretty black hair girl sitting in front of her boyfriend.

.

As soon as she reach the table Danny got up to greet her with a kiss on the cheek, -"i guess he's really into his boyfriend role"- thought Sam with certain disgust towards the whole scene that lays before her eyes.

.

-"Hi, my name is Jazz Fenton, nice to meet you"- said the red head girl as she greeted Tucker with a gentile handshake and a nice warm smile.

.

-"It seems they don't know me or at least were not acquainted"- said Jazz in her head, as the dark skin boy presented himself.

.

-"Likewise, the name's Tucker Foley"- said the teen with cheer in his voice.

.

Her hand went over to Sam, the smile on the older girl remain drawn on her lips yet she gave Sam a firm and tight handshake unlike the one she gave to her male companion, at the same time the redhead look straight into the goth girl's eyes. Jazz eyes felt much more like daggers that pierce her soul than actual eyes, it was almost as she were staring straight into the gaze of a madman or worse yet, it certainly made the goth very uncomfortable.

.

After the proper greetings were exchange Jazz join them on their table sitting next to her boyfriend as one would expect, nonetheless Danny run over to the counter to get his girlfriend a drink, the brief moments the young boy had left them were strangely quiet. Once Danny return with the drink, the male teens soon started to talk about the most recent online game they been playing meanwhile the girls remain in an awkward silence, Jazz was looking and carefully listening to every word Danny spoke, Sam on the other hand kept her gaze to the outside of the window as if whatever was outside was far more interesting than what her friends were talking about, yet she remain unable to shake off the dilemma her secret crush had foolishly walk into.

.

The Goth drown herself in thoughts, -"why didn't he just say the truth, sure his father can be an idiot at times and surely he could have said something like, ' oh i'm not your boyfriend, i'm your little brother, ha ha ha,"- thought Sam as she childishly imitated her friend voice inside her head.

.

-"And whats with that kiss, not even close siblings give a hello kiss, goddamn that was so weird, just before the accident they barely talk to each other and they didn't even hang out, whats more when he got his ghost powers they grew even more distant, at least that's what i saw... wait... does she know of his ghost powers? i don't think she does... and that odd look she gave me, what's up with that?"- the goth mentally argue with herself.

.

-"You said your name is Sam?- spoke the red hair teen with boredom in her voice making her young companion jump out of her train of though, turning her attention over to Jazz at that moment she notice both Danny and Tucker were gone yet before she could ask about them.

-"If your wondering about the boys, Danny went to the bathroom and Tucker step out following some cheerleaders...- continue Jazz with the same bored tone almost as if she had read the goth girls mind while she kept her eyes bury into her cellphone.

.

-"I know this is awkward but Danny told us about your accident and...your memory lost"- said Sam with the most friendliest voice she could muster.

.

-"Did he now"- was the reply Jazz gave with her eyes still glue to her phone and a voice fill with indifference almost as if she didn't care who knew about it.

.

-"So you've been friends with Danny and Tucker for long?"- question the redhead teen still unable to look away from her phone.

.

-"Yeah, since elementary school"- Answer Sam.

.

-"Oh..."- reply Jasmine still with her gaze absorbed on the phone, a thing that started to bother the goth girl.

.

Before Sam could say something she would eventually regret Danny came back from the bathroom almost as if on cue, he ask about Tuckers whereabouts though he got the same answer as Sam there was a mayor difference, Jazz quickly put her phone away so she could look straight at him, she kindly smile while she answer with a happy voice and explained to him how Tucker ditched them in order to get a date, Danny laughed it off saying it was typical of him to do so and that she shouldn't mind at all.

.

For the following hour all three teens spoke some high school nonsense, yet Sam notice how Jazz ignore her completely, pouring all her attention unto Danny, carefully cutting her off mid sentence whenever possible and in a way making subtle verbal pushes against her as if saying "go away," it was in such a manner that their male companions would not notice or at least that's what she thought. All of the sudden Jazz phone started to ring, on the other side was her mother who reminded the teen of a certain appointment.

.

-"Honey, you didn't forget about your medical check up today, did you?"- upon hearing this the redhead girl click her tongue clearly upset with what her mother just remind her.

.

Since she was having such a good time with Danny but what really bother her was that now she had to leave her boyfriend with this Gothic girl even though they were no more than friends it still bother her for a reason she couldn't point out, perhaps it was just an unfunded jealousy therefore she rule it out as been overprotective of her boyfriend.

.

-"Danny, sweetheart i have to go, i completely forgot about my medical check"- said Jazz trying her best not to look bother by having to leave, she specially didn't want to seem clingy after all, boys tend to dislike that, despite her been stuck to Danny much like a leach even if she didn't want to accept her doing such a thing.

.

She turn over to Sam as she extended her hand, with a kind and sweet smile she took Sam's hand yet just as before she held it tight and firm, it was clear she wanted to make her presence well known to the young and much to the elder girl dislike cute Gothic girl. Sam was very surprise at this sudden change in character of the redhead for the whole while they were together she discreetly treated her like a nuisance and now she was all friendly and kind, even sweet.

.

-"I'm so sorry to leave so suddenly, but my mother has call to remind me of a medical appointment today, so if you excuse me"- said Jazz with a gracious and charming tone of voice.

.

-"... Hey, uh... no problem"- answer the goth girl feeling quite so uncomfortable.

.

Though Sam comes from a rich family she never even once behave like a lady of high society, she was a free soul in a matter of speaking, free to do has she please, to be different of other and not some pretty, brainless doll like her mother wanted, yet it bother her to see that Jazz who comes from a much more modest family can speak with such property, to even behave so ladylike and yet not seem like a shallow and pretentious girl.

.

Not really wanting to leave Jazz made her way out of the burger joint, eventually she reach the corner turning around it leaving the Nasty Burger out of sight due to her accident the redhead wasn't allow to drive her car at least for now, therefore she had to resource to walking or to use the public transport, not that she mind though.

.

-"Keep calm Jazz, that girl is only Danny's friend and no more than that, no reason to worry or fret"- thought the redhead teen, reassuring herself of the obvious.

.

It did take her an almost inhumane amount of will power to not run back at him, the rest of the day went on as one would expect, Tucker had return still dateless, some minor ghost fights here and there, that went slightly sore since Sam was quite so distracted by something neither Danny or Tucker could point out. As night arrive Danny wave his friends goodbye soon after he made his way back to his new home through the skies.

.

-"Man, it's kinda sad to came back to an empty house"- Said Danny to no one in particular as he phase into his humble home while remembering just how absent his parents were.

.

Before and specially after Jazz accident, though the main difference now would be that he had to cook and clean for himself even if he was very bad at it, nonetheless his mother would swing by during the day and leave him lunch and dinner ready if she wasn't too busy with her own affairs, which left him dealing with breakfast and house cleaning.

.

The young ghost boy look around the humble and modest apartment he had, it consist of a small living room an even smaller kitchen, an old bathroom and his bedroom. It was quite empty since he didn't really have many personal possessions aside from his bed, some furniture and his computer, yet his father brought him a small TV and an old couch they had in the garage.

.

-"Can't really say this a bad situation"- Danny said to himself since he came to enjoy very much the new found privacy and the liberty that came with living on his "own", even if he still got money from his parent and the apartment was own by his dads best friend Vlad. The doorbell rang, Danny thought it was strange since it was past 9:00 pm.

.

-"... I hope it not some ugly fat old neighbor thinking he can get some "favor" out of me since i live alone"- thought the young kid recalling all the porn comics he's been reading online now that he had no parental supervision, upon opening the door indeed he saw and old guy.

.

-"Good evening, little badger"- said Vlad with that scary look that's so usual on him.

.

-"... Evening, Vlad. What do you want?"- replay Danny crossing his arms along with his teenager attitude.

.

-"oh, what's the matter little badger, can't a landlord come and see his favorite tenant"- continue Vlad as he invited himself in while placing his hand on Danny's shoulder.

.

-"Please be good and make me some tea"- basically order Vlad, surprisingly the ghost boy comply to his visitor request.

-"Black tea, right?"- more than the unexpected visit, it bother the boy a lot more to know Vlad's favorite tea and even more to have it stock in the kitchen.

.

Meanwhile on the other side of Amity park, Sam the Gothic girl was having her own share of problems -"... Damn it why do i feel so jealous and whats with this cursed feeling of inferiority, i'm not like this"- Sam curse herself in front of the mirror wearing only her bat stamp underwear.

.

-"hell if pull my hair into a pony tail i actually look like a boy... Jazz breast are bigger than mine and she has more curves than me..."- continue Sam as she glare and curse her boyish body, it was indeed the first time she actually had this kind of thoughts, before she would have brush them off by saying.

.

-"They were concerns of a shallow girl who had no confidence in herself."

Now those same words came back with mighty force almost as if she was been beating up by thugs, Sam look into her closet, within was only black and dark color clothing, nothing she or Danny would consider "cute", it took her aback to realize she was overly concerned in looking good for a guy, she was doing exactly the same thing the shallow girls she so much hated did even so she kept looking for something nice to wear.

.

to be continue.


	3. Chapter 3: Pride of Dogs

Danny Phantom Fanfiction  
Danny phantom and all its characters belong to Butch Hartman  
This is a work of fiction hope you all like.

.

Chapter 03: Pride of dogs

.

Sam had woke up with the early morning sun despite her staying awake up until two in the morning, her eyes had some dark bags under them and her walking was sluggish for she had to drag herself to the bathroom, after her shower she made her way up to a large dresser and with a deep sigh she pick out her usual skirt and blouse, finally she wrap her hair in her everyday fashion. Her parents were both still sound asleep as she walk out to her personal garden in the back yard, the high glass walls kept the proper heat within her homemade orchard, here her plants would grow without any sort of problems.

.

The goth began picking the fruits from her trees and her vintage, as she did so she eagerly greeted each one of the plants much as if they were human, she even come to greeted them in the language of the nation each plant came from. After her nutritious breakfast Sam ready herself for another school day, her commute was a silent one, normally she would be listing to her favorite heavy metal band on her headphones yet now her head was filled with thoughts of Danny and Jazz, she was cracking her brain apart just trying to figure a way to solved the little predicament her secret crush had so foolishly walk in.

.

-"Hey whassup Sam!" could out her techno geek friend as he patted her shoulder in a friendly manner.

.

Sam turn her head to greet the dark skinned boy though her voice sounded a little meek, most likely for the lack of sleep or the over thinking on her friend problem, soon she heard Tucker call out to Danny, who was walking hand in hand with Jazz, the whole scene cause the goth girl to have her stomach stir.

.

-"Take it easy, this is just something temporary, we'll fix it"- said Tucker with a large grin in his mouth for he knew of the girl's crush and more often than not he had tried to help her out.

.

Danny and his girlfriend were soon caught up with the other teens, there was a strange passive-aggressive mood between the two girls, both Jazz and Sam greeted each other with cold voices, Tucker on the other hand tried to cheer up the scene by talking about his latest PDA though Danny wasn't as interested as he should he did pretend to be just to help out his dear friend having taken notice of the girls attitudes.

.

The teens drag their feet to school much as if it were a heavy burden on their shoulders, though Jazz was the exception to this since she had a natural liking for school, despite her car accident she was quickly catching up with all her work and projects much to the dislike of her peers who out of jealousy had tried to boycott some of her science projects on certain occasions in the recent weeks, the older girl look over to the cute black hair teen who was walking in between Tucker and Danny.

.

-"So you guys did the homework Mr. Lancer gave us?"- question the Gothic teenager, both boys look at her in awe, it was clear they hadn't done anything.

.

Danny still holding to his "girlfriend's" hand question -"we had homework?"-, the goth girl just stare at him without surprise because unlike Jazz, the younger Fenton wasn't as good at school as he should be and this was well know to Sam.

.

-"Well yeah, it was for today's test"- continue the goth teen with some sarcasm in her voice, before she could continue young Foley yelled out.

.

-"We have a test!?" leaving both Sam and Jazz speechless on the spot.

.

As one would expect both male teens started to do said homework on the go, more worried to get it done rather then doing it right, Jazz could only giggle at such a comic scene her boyfriend was doing.

.

-"I can't believe this two idiots are my best friends," said Sam to Jazz almost unconsciously for she had forgotten the elder teen to be her love rival.

.

Surprisingly both girls held a rather friendly conversation all the way to school as their boys work hard on their homework, yet the friendliness almost vanish once they reach the school gates, Jazz said her goodbyes to the Tucker and Sam in a friendly fashion almost as if they knew each other for a long time yet with Danny she did what was expected of a girlfriend, she gave her beloved a deep kiss on the lips before parting to class, Sam was boiling with jealousy yet she wasn't the only to see this, among the few students that care about the whole scene was none other than the schools idiot Dash Baxter.

.

The anger on the goth was showing in her eyes for this twitch and fist whiten by its tightness -"i guess your really fond of your boyfriend role, eh Danny?"- said Sam as she came relax her anger fist.

.

Even Tucker had taken a few steps back seeing how angry the girl was, yet both fail to see that Danny was just as perplex as they were by the kiss, it took him more than a minute to start reacting to his friends words even though he had been pretending for almost a month he just couldn't come to see his sister with the same eyes she had seen him everyday, the hours went on as normal with some random attacks from weak ghosts that barely made a days difference for Danny, once lunch break come upon things got more interesting.

.

-"Hey fenturd, what's with you and your sister?"- said the school idiots best know as quarterback Dash Baxter as he pour pudding dessert on Danny's head in front of the whole cafeteria.

.

As one would expect the crowd laugh out loud at Dash bulling, the younger boy was enrage by this yet the constant nagging by his best friend Sam had help him or rather force him to keep his anger in control especially considering his massive strength and ghost powers.

.

-"I saw your bitchy sister kissing you on the MOUTH, freak"- continue the much taller boy emphasizing on the word "mouth" almost as if he wanted everyone to heard it.

.

The goth girl and techno boy's hearts nearly stop when they heard this, of all people who could have seen it, it had to be the school major idiot, Danny on the other hand was boiling with rage, the pudding on his head might as well be bubbling at the smaller boy's anger, his eyes glow in neon green and his fist tighten.

.

Danny's breathing was heavy for he was trying his very best to control himself, after all he was humiliated in front of a school crowd, one too many times in front of his friends even the school cafeteria staff were giggling at him instead of helping out but the worse was that this barely literate kid had the nerve to call his sister a bitch.

.

-"Tell me something dog, who the fuck gave you the right to call her a bitch?"- said Danny in low menacing voice as the stare daggers to Dash.

.

The quarterback for a moment was drawn aback but been the idiot he is, the big and mighty football player tried to stare the boy down unfortunately it wasn't working at all, for the jock didn't know that he was standing in front of the towns hero Danny Phantom, he who stood against insanely dangerous ghosts and beat them in deadly combat. The taller boy look down straight into Danny's eyes unaware of its green glow.

.

-"I call your sister a bitch, got a problem with that?"- continue Dash as he started to feel some semblance of danger emanating from the smaller boy, the young Fenton kept his fearsome eyes glue to the boy who tower him.

-"Yeah, i have a problem with that, a serious one"- reply Danny as his fist whiten due to its tightness.

.

Behind the jock was his girlfriend Paulina a long lost love for Danny, next to her was Kwan and his girlfriend Star, as well as a couple of unknown jocks who were probably trying to leach off the popularity of the A-list kids, the tan girl tried to dissuade the whole situation for it was the very first time she saw both Danny and her idiot like this she know it wasn't going to end well for Danny, if things couldn't get any worse Jazz had walk into the cafeteria. The red hair girl quickly took notice of the small arguing group, the moment she saw Danny in it she hastily move over there almost on instinct.

.

-"Ok, knock it off"- order Jazz to Dash as she gallantly step in the middle of the boys still holding on to her notebook close to her chest, little did she know was that the jock was far too angry to listen to reason that and the fact that mister Lancer constantly overlook his misbehavior often letting him go just because he's a star football player.

.

The big and tall quarterback drown in an uncalled anger slap Jazz across the face tossing her to the side as he yell out "move bitch!" with cat like reflexes Sam caught the redhead girl before she could hit the ground yet both girls did fall dawn, Dash froze in his spot as he was shock at his own needlessly violent reaction, it was the very first time he had done something like that, the first time he had ever risen his hand at a woman, especially to Jazz who he once had fallen in love with, though it was only one-sided.

.

Danny walk up the big boy, -"hey turn around"- order Danny, the moment Dash turn his eyes away from the girls back to his little prey, he was receive with the most strongest punch he had ever felt in his entire life, not even on the football fields he had been hit so hard.

.

The punch was strong enough to knock out a few of his teeth, Kwan and the girls saw them flying unto the air, the quarterback fell to his knees before he could process what had happened he saw a foot flying to his face, with horrendous force Danny once more attack the older boy spinning him in the air, Sam knew his best friend was using his ghost strength to win this fight and that could be dangerous even deadly.

.

The two leaches ran up to geek boy in an attempt to help their quarterback yet the small and frail boy receive the first one with a roundhouse kick to the face leaving him unconscious on the checkered floor, the second one was left in surprise as he didn't expect this result, more likely he must have thought the boy would ran away like he always did but not today for today they had woken up a beast.

.

Danny stop his rampage for a moment as he glare at the trembling jock before him, this little leach in sport leather jacket coward away, the half ghost boy had his attention drawn back to Dash who had finally gotten up though his legs tremble while he rant about his busted teeth, the raven hair geek was too focus on Dash that he didn't see Kwan running up behind him, quickly taking hold of the boy's neck in a wrestling lock without wasting time Dash ran up to him and immediately started to punch Danny in his guts.

.

This only anger the boy more for he barely felt the weak punches something that older jock could see and feel, Paulina was yelling for her boyfriend to stop along with star while Jazz more bravely tried to intervene in the fight only to be stopped by Sam and Tucker who know the jocks could turn their rage over to her yet they knew the teens were unable to truly harm Danny.

.

-"Goddammit, she's looking at me"- thought the raven hair boy as he was been punch.

.

His "girl" had a string of blood coming down the side of her lip, it was the very first time he actually felt the need to defend and impress a girl, with a deep breath Danny use Kwan to lift both his legs and kick Dash as hard as he could, the heavy jock was toss like a rag doll, before the Asian athlete could do anything Danny lifted his right leg and heel-kick Kwan's knee so hard even Paulina and Star who were yelling could hear the knee break, Kwan fell to ground screaming out in pain and agony soon to lose consciousness.

.

The jock leg was in an unnatural position for it was bending in the opposite direction it should, Dash pick himself up only to witness his friend lying unconscious on the floor with a broken leg as he drool, soon Star ran up to her boy while crying and calling Danny a monster, angered with the geek, young Baxter made yet another foolish mistake he charge against the small and frail boy, Danny withstood the charge with so much easy he actually felt sorry for the jock who pride himself with knocking down bigger boys then himself, the young Fenton warp his left arm around the jock's neck and gave out a single punch to his rips so hard those near heard them brake with a scream more like a squeal Dash fell once more to his knees, soon he felt how his blonde hair was pull up by Danny's small hand.

.

-"Say good-night dog"- said the boy with poison in his voice as he landed a second punch to his face tossing the blonde kid far away with a broken nose, Dash remain in the floor as his vision blur and darken.

.

Without a second wasted Jazz embrace her "boyfriend" in a tight hug follow by some kisses on the cheek, Sam watch with a mixture of feelings, she was proud that her friend stood up for Jazz but to be so violent was uncalled for, maybe he should have taken the bullying like always and things wouldn't have ended like this, now he was in deep problems, almost all in the cafeteria were in silence, yet the geeks, nerds and all who were once bullied by Dash were the only ones cheering for Danny who beat up their bully yet the A-list kids could only stare in shock, without warning mister Lancer came from behind and pull Danny by his shirt away from Jazz's arms.

.

-"Now you've done it"- said the bald and fat teacher as he drag Danny into the hallways, parading him in front of the students straight into the principals office while some other teachers quickly help the wounded kids as they also called for an ambulance.

.

Sam, Jazz and Tucker along with many of the Casper High school students all watch in sheer wonder how the three football players were being taken away in an ambulance, Jazz knew to a certain degree of how strong Danny really is after all she did feel him up in many occasions by doing this she could feel his muscles and his small yet strong hands.

.

The trio wasn't allowed within the principals office, where Danny, Mr Lancer, some teachers and even a pair of police officer were all waiting for Danny's, Dash and Kwan's parents, in front of Danny's friends were Paulina and Star both softly sobbing next to the remaining leach waiting to be call in to tell what they saw.

.

-"Now that i think about it, i don't know who Danny's parents are? What a lousy girlfriend i turn out to be, only bringing him problems"- whisper Jazz to both Sam and Tucker, Sam for a moment shiver in fear thinking the other girls might hear yet they were far to busy crying to pay any attention to anything aside from themselves.

.

The black hair girl felt some pity for her rival, -"Don't worry about it, you two are an awesome couple"- said Sam in a low voice as her eye twitch while Tucker cover his giggling with his hand.

.

Nearly an hour had pass since the incident, the teachers didn't want to start any type of argument without the minors parents due to the severity of the fight though Mr lancer had made it very clear he wanted Danny expel for his actions after all he already had enough with the boy constantly running out of the class for no reason at all, to find him sleeping during his lectures and finally to miss most assignments, it was already a miracle he could save the year and now not only was he fighting with other student he actually sent three of them to the hospital with serious injuries.

.

While the kids waited outside Jazz truly wonder whose Danny's parent are since he spend most time in her house or on dates yet all she knew little to nothing of his private life, she was well aware he live alone in a small apartment she still had yet to visit, she was sure he didn't have a part time job after all he did spent almost all day with her everyday but there were times he wouldn't answer the phone no matter how many time she call.

.

-"Why does he live alone? Since he doesn't have a job i guess his parents are paying for him but where are they"- mentally question the the red head girl for the first time in nearly two months, so much thinking actually gave her a slight headache.

.

Sam pointed to end of the hallway as she said to Jazz, -"your parents are here Jazz,"- the redhead was surprise to see her folks here.

.

-"Shouldn't Danny's parents be here instead of mine"- reply the redhead girl as she look around trying to see if someone else was behind the Fentons but to no avail.

.

Jack quickly walk into the office follow by Maddie, almost as if they were call in all the children follow behind, Maddie was quick to interrogate the teachers as to what had happened. Mr lancer was over dramatic in his explanation on how Danny had broken many bones of his best students for no reason at all to what the young Fenton reply with "they hurt Jazz, i had to do something", putting aside his personal humiliation and constant bulling.

.

Maddie immediately turn over to Jazz taking notice of the slight bruise on her cheek, Jazz watch how her father redden with anger upon seeing her hurt, arguing quite loud with Mr lancer about him showing to much favoritism to those jock and not caring for Danny and Jazz well being, the man was on the verge of beating Mr Lancer black and green, the red hair girl pull her mother close and worriedly ask.

.

-"Where are Danny's parents?"-, Maddie went pale as she heard her daughter question.

.

She knew she couldn't tell the truth not in front of these people, it could only do some damage to her mind, the always resourceful Maddie was completely in blank for she had no answer, she was well award that this facade wasn't going to last long but to reveal everything like this would only bring harm and humiliation to both her kids.

.

Sam on the other had did hear the question -"well the jig is up"- thought the goth girl with some triumph lace with a little sorrow for her love rival and almost friend.

.

Soon the jocks parents also arrive they were quick to point fingers at Danny trying to make him look like the bad guy, the arguing was getting a little too intense to the point that the policemen were in between the men trying to control the situation before it got violent as for the angry wives they remain in the back still barking over to the Fentons, Danny was quiet in his seat almost as if he was waiting for the perfect moment to speak but in reality he had no idea of what to do or say, all he was sure of was that he screw up like always.

.

-"Good evening everybody, i hear there was a problem with Danny and some students"- said a suit wearing man.

.

Jazz turn to see the man as she question her mother who he was, Maddie eyes were wide open even her husband was quiet all of the sudden, Danny immediately got up from his sit yet he was unable to say any words, the principal did the same of his student for he had recognized the man, Mr Lancer and even the policemen suddenly went quiet, yet the jocks parent didn't know what was going on. The man walk into the office with firm steps and his hands behind his back while emanating an aura almost of royalty.

.

-"Glad your here Vladdy but we can handle this"- said Jack to his old collage friend trying to have him leave, in fear he might spill out the truth between Danny and Jasmine as he also wonder why he would be here.

.

-"Listen here friend, this doesn't concerned whoever the hell you are, so why don't you take a hike"- said Dash father in a futile attempt to intimated the silver hair man who only look back at him much as if he were looking at garbage.

.

Vlad continue walking over to the principal, who now was standing next to Danny, the man could only look away, Jazz took notice of the strange behavior her boyfriend had in front of this business looking man, she couldn't avoid questioning who the man was yet before she could voice her words.

.

Mr Baxter spoke -"ok Mr whoever you are, this is a private meeting so get lost."-

.

Vlad sigh as he deliberately avoided speaking with this muscly man, -"Should you tell them or should i?"- said Vlad to the school principal who began to sweat cold, the man couldn't speak properly for some reason as he only stutter, yet everyone in the room with the exception of the jocks parents and Jasmine knew who Vlad was yet Tucker and Sam knew a little more of the man real persona. Tired of the useless stuttering Vlad decided to present himself since no one else would.

.

-"My name is Vlad Masters, not only am i one of the most powerful businessmen in the world i happen to be Amity parks beloved Mayor and Daniels father"- said the man with pride knowing all too well that neither Maddie or Jack could say otherwise.

.

All in the room were shock beyond their minds upon hearing this statement, while the Fentons true parents of Danny had to keep their mouths shut for Jazz sake even when Maddie wanted to blow the whole thing over, Sam and Tucker also wanted so badly to correct the man but they saw how their friend Danny nodded in disagreement, soon the boy moved his eyes towards the man as he mouthed "son of a bitch," with his wicked smile Vlad turn over to mister Baxter.

.

-"I don't want to get into needless details, but i would appreciated it if you would oversee this whole ordeal, of course i will personally pay for all the medical needs your boys required"- said Vlad while as he walk over to athletes parents.

.

Kwan's father barked in saying, -"My sons leg is broken, he might not even be able to walk right again, you think you can just throw money around and everything will be forgotten. Believe me i'm gonna sue your ass."-

.

Vlad saw the angry man, he almost pop a vein in his forehead yet Amity Park Mayor was far from impress and less likely intimidated by the bigger mans physique or threats, meanwhile Casper's high Principal step in trying to calm the men down, needless to be Vlad was in full control of himself unlike the other men, with a smile drawn in his mouth wicked as his soul he walk closer to the taller and more bulkier men.

.

-"Listen gentlemen, you are in no position to even begin to dare threaten me, perhaps you are unaware of your sons ill behavior on school grounds, maybe this will show you who your boys truly are"- said Vlad very arrogantly as he wave a flash drive in between his fingers, mister Baxter look at it and ask what was within the drive as he felt his throat dry up.

.

-"As you probably know the school has security cameras installed on the hallways and other parts of the school grounds, this holds footage of your kids horrid bulling towards many of the students, more than enough to have them expel. My son was beyond generous by taking the bully without crying for mommy like your boys did but even he has limits"- continue Vlad as he began to walk around the angry men still waving the flash drive in his hand while the Fentons observe him with cautious eyes.

.

Jazz was taken aback by the fact that Danny's father is none other than Amity Parks mayor, Maddie on the other hand was trying her very best to hid her anger towards the lying man, Jack as usual had no idea of what do to or say while his best friend was trying to "fix" the problem Danny was in. The fathers of Dash and Kwan were starting to feel somewhat intimidated by Vlad something the young ghost boy had notice but couldn't do anything about.

.

-"Be aware that if you try anything type of legal action against me or my son, i will throw everything i got against you and may god help you if you dare try to hurt my boy"- threaten the mayor of Amity Park as he lock eyes with mister Baxter, the mothers of the hospitalize teens just look in fear of the probable outcome, Baxter kept his angry gaze upon Vlad.

.

-"This isn't over"- reply mister Baxter as he walk away furious, the same threat come out from Kwan's dad who slam the door on his way out leaving their wives behind, the school staff and the Fentons along with Sam, Jazz, Tucker, Paulina and Star were left all speechless, the mayor turn his attention over to mister Lancer who shrug when he notice Vlad walking slowing to him.

.

-"I take it there won't be anymore problems with Danny"- said the silver hair man, Lancer could only nod in agreement he knew all too well that he had put a blind eye on all the bulling done by Baxter and his gang if any of that come out to light it might mean the end of his career.

.

The meeting ended even without all the implicated parts present, Vlad had agree to pay off all the medical care for the jocks if they remain quiet about everything that happened, this of course was all agree to by the mothers of the teens who were far more reasonably than their hotheaded husbands, mister Lancer gave a quick glance over to the Fenton kids.

.

-"So Danny isn't son of the Fentons, that weird he doesn't look anything like the Mayor, damn politicians"- thought the overweight teacher as he step out the office in full defeat.

.

The agreement was seal with a handshake by the athletes mothers and Mayor Vlad though it felt more like they were dealing with the devil himself, all in all despite a victory for the Fentons it still felt like they had lost so much in this whole mess, Danny felt it more than anyone else in the room, they all left in complete silence.

.

While in the courtyard Jazz saw her boyfriend far away talking with Vlad though she couldn't hear what they were saying she knew it wasn't good, her boyfriend look angry and his "father" smirk at him almost please by the teenager angry display, the older man patted his shoulder and boarded his limousine, taking the man leave as cue Jazz hurry up to Danny.

.

-"Is everything ok, sweetheart?"- question the redhead girl all too worried, Danny smile at her with warmness as he reply with- "all is fine, don't worry,"- yet the girl knew that nothing was fine even a blind man could see that Danny and his father had serious issues.

.

The drive home was in silence, Maddie and Jack could only glance every so often over the teens, Jazz rested her head on Danny's should while he unaware hold her hand gently. Jack had stop the car due to slow traffic.

.

-"Thanks for the ride mister Fenton"- said Danny as he got out the car.

.

All were surprise by this yet without knowing they had ridden over to his shabby apartment, Jazz quickly took hold of his hand as he step out of the RV and almost plea if he could stay over with them yet her boyfriend kindly refuse as he kiss her forehead and said goodbye.

.

-"Don't worry sweetheart, he had a long day, he'll be better tomorrow"- said the teens mother justly worried of her son, within minutes they reach Fentons works. That night Danny laid in his bed staring blankly to the ceiling, "damn bastard" thought Danny out loud as he curse Vlad for impersonating his father, soon his phone rang on the other side was Sam.

.

-"Hey, you ok?"- question the goth girl, her friend reply with "i'm fine", though it came out a little too cold for the girls liking.

.

-"I know your not in the mood but there some ghost causing trouble near the park, wanna check it out?" ask Sam who was already on the way.

.

-"yeah, that sounds like fun..."-

.

To be continue


	4. Chapter 4: Songs of Old and War Dancing

Danny Phantom Fanfiction  
Danny phantom and all its characters belong to Butch Hartman  
This is a work of fiction hope you all like

Chapter four: Songs of Old and War dancing

.

Twas early in a Friday morning, the sun had rise high above the horizon and the birds happily sang their morning tunes, young Danny turn to see his alarm clock that rested next to him on a nightstand, 8:30 it read, the boy remain in bed for he had been suspended from school for two weeks due to his violent outburst towards Dash and his crew, nevertheless it was far better than to be expel as Mr Lancer wanted so badly, though he regretfully had to thank Vlad for it.

.

The ghost boy had endured the first week of his so call punishment for it was hard to believe it to be a punishment for the kid had enjoyed to his heart content the joys of his video-games, unsupervised internet, late-night adult television and of course his afternoon dates with Jazz followed by his hanging out with Sam and Tucker, more than anything it seem like a reward, though his parents had a strange mixture of pride and disappointment for all his actions, on one side he stood up to the school bullies to protect his beloved sister yet on the other side things got so out of control that three kids were send to the hospital, it got so bad that even Vlad had step in claiming to be Danny's real father creating even more confusion in this whole mess.

.

Jack had wave it off saying "Vladdy is just trying to help out", while Maddie figure the man had a more sinister agenda in mind.

.

After a few moments of reflecting on his current problems Danny sat up on his bed, letting the warm sheets slide off him, the boy reach out to turn on his radio, during his "time out" he had come across a station that play old 1920s music to the 1960s, the ghost boy had taken a liking to that era music in particular 1950s rock and roll, he had the privilege of playing music rather loud since his very more than modest apartment was in the corner of the second floor, thankfully no one live next door, the building was basically empty with the exception of a couple a tenants on the lower floor. Soon the kid drag his lazy feet to his old bathroom that clearly was in a desperate need of a good cleaning or rather a good repair, the toilet had dark stains, the mirror had large cracks and the shower was rusting, even so there was always hot water.

.

-"what am i gonna do to solve this mess? How can i tell Jazz the truth now without hurting her? Damn Vlad he just had to open his damned mouth"- said the boy in anger for the hundredth time this week as he shower while listing to new favorite radio station while it played hip swing music, the upbeat tunes made the kid forget his current situation, soon he drown in the sounds of yesteryear.

.

After a while Danny walk out the shower much more relax, with nothing more than a towel tightly wrap around his waist, the kid groom himself as he heard the station start playing his so prefer old rock and roll making the teen step out the bathroom dancing to the rhythm of "rock around the clock" his new favorite song, after seeing the dance on internet once, Danny tried his very best to imitated the moves yet he didn't stop even when the towel fell off leaving him completely naked after all there was no need to hide anything in the privacy of his apartment, the curtains were shut and the door was lock so the boy continue dancing while singing along with the radio.

.

With his left hand the young boy pretended to hold a microphone as he swing his hips from left to right while singing at the top of his lungs, the song all too soon come to an end, dear Danny turn around pointing to the door for a grand finale, yet his heart stop for a second at the sight that lay before him.

.

-"Good morning little badger"- said Vlad while leaning against the wall with a creepy smirk as he look towards the young teenager.

.

Danny question with anger the reason he walk in uninvited. The old silver hair man who was no older than Danny's father look straight at him, taking notice that the kid actually had battle scars on his chest and legs despite his unnatural healing abilities not to mention he was slightly well tone.

.

-"Well i came here for two reasons; first to invite you for breakfast, and second to talk about the reason you've been living here"- said Vlad as he move his eyes away from the kid since he didn't have the habit of ogling young boys

.

-"By the way even if i like and enjoy your new found taste in finer music and ... Artist dancing... Could you get dress... Please"- continue Vlad with a meek voice.

.

The young raven hair boy turn redder than a tomato as he came to realize he was still naked in front of his once archenemy, shaking in embarrassment Danny cover his small genitalia while he observe the older man step out the door as he told the kid "i'll be waiting outside, little badger."-

.

With a sensation of humiliation the ghost boy felt his feet weight more than a ton each even so he drag himself over to his drawer in a robot like fashion still processing his embarrassment. Danny pull out his usual blue jeans and white t-shirt.

.

-"Damn you Vlad not even Jazz has seen me naked"- thought out loud as he hastily got dress yet as he put on his shirt he notice something odd in his train of thoughts -"why would i want Jazz to see me naked, it not like i want to see her na..."- Danny stop his thoughts and violently shook his head.

.

-"No matter what, she is still my... Sister"- continue the ghost boy almost in defeat. The teen step out slamming the door behind him as he soon made his way towards Vlad -"surely your gonna treat me to something fancy, Daddy" said the raven hair boy with a little too much sarcasm lace with childlike anger as he walk to Vlad's needlessly expensive car.

.

On their way to the restaurant Danny couldn't help but wonder how Jazz was doing, she was starting to make dangerous questions such as who Danny's parents were and why he didn't live with them, why he live alone, though he somehow manage to dodge the questions, that didn't stop her from inquiring within other sources nonetheless and thankfully she kept from asking too personal questions, despite Jazz been very curious she still respected her boyfriends privacy as she expected him to answer most if not all of those troublesome questions though the boy knew all to well he would have to answer sooner or later whether he wanted or not.

.

-"She's gonna be piss when she finds out"- thought Danny as he wonder if it was really a bad thing if she didn't find out.

.

The quiet and somewhat boring drive was abruptly disturbed by the sound of Rock around the clock, though Danny love that song it was very annoying to hear it since it was the same song he was caught by Vlad in a most embarrassing moment, anyone would think the older man was taunting the kid, with cold eyes Danny turn his head over to Vlad.

.

-"Say should the Mayor of Amity Park be driving his own car, i thought you had chauffeur for this kind of stuff" said Danny annoyed by the music chose.

.

-"Even i enjoyed a good drive once in a while"- Vlad laugh and said as he turn the volume for a song from Little Richard name keep a knockin, Danny took that as a cue to shut up.

.

While the raven hair boy had his unwanted outgoing with his "new dad", over at Casper High Mr Lancer couldn't get over the whole mess that took place a mere week ago, he look over to the empty seat where Danny should be at this moment and wonder just how mysterious the kid turn out to be, through out his many years as a teacher it was the first time he couldn't "crack open" a student, Mr lancer always thought the boy to be a smart but lazy pupil yet now it turns out he's the son of the mayor.

.

-"What a mess"- said the fat teacher under his breath still worried for his possible outcome.

.

His eyes carefully move towards the empty seats were his favorite students should be, both kids were still recovering from the hard yet one sided fight. Dash was in his own house agonizing by his broken ribs and swollen face while Kwan unfortunately had to be hospitalized due to his broken knee unluckily for the Asian Jock whatever football career he had ever dream of pursuing was now long gone, Lancer had no idea the young and frail Danny was strong enough to cause such damage to boys that double his size and weight which only brought more questions to his mind.

.

-"Just who are you Danny?" thought the teacher as he question himself if Vlad was the reason Danny ran out of the classroom at random times.

.

-"Perhaps those were the only times they could meet up?"- thought the fat man. Lancer eyes jump over to the goth girl Sam and the techno geek Tucker both close friends of Danny who were right now concentrated on their school assignments, one kid more than the other.

.

-"Do they know about Danny been the son of the Mayor? They gotta know, they're always together after all"- mentally question himself as the lunch bell rang.

All the teens within the class rush out to the cafeteria or to the school yard without waiting for their teacher's approval though he was quite use to this ill behavior, with hasty steps they all rush out while he kept his eyes still glue on to both kids as they too step out for lunch. The dark skin boy look over to his friend as she munch on a homemade salad.

.

-"I don't know how you can eat that stuff everyday, your not a rabbit are you?" said Tucker in an almost serious tone.

.

His friend reply by simply showing her middle finger while she kept enjoying her meal, in a nearby table Sam could see some cheerleaders also enjoying their meals as well as some more who were practicing their routines.

.

The school day finally came to an end, Jazz as expected remain for a while longer to finish some extra assignments she was task with, through out this couple of months she had amnesia the redhead came to realize how nice it was to a have minimal attention towards herself that way she could focus on her two passion, studying and Danny though unfortunately now she had became the center of uncalled attention and of some cruel gossip, after finishing her additional work the elder Fenton walk down the hallway as she came to notice that almost all the students had left with the exception of those in clubs, before leaving the school grounds she opted for a quick trip to the girls lavatory, after a few minutes she randomly step into one of the stalls so she could do her needs, soon Jazz heard the bathroom door open follow by soft footsteps.

.

-"You know that redhead girl from my class, she got straight A again on all subjects, maybe i should ask her to tutor me"- said a random girl to another as she explain how her grades had been lowering, both voices sounded awfully familiar to Jazz though she wasn't sure if they were talking about her even if she was the only redhead in her class, she was sure she wasn't the only in the school.

.

-"No i don't recommend you do that, i heard she been sleeping with her teacher and even the football team, i think Dash and Kwan were charging a fee to the other players so they could have a turn with her, that's why her brother beat up them"- responded another nameless girl.

.

The redhead who was in the toilet behind them could heard every cruel word that was been spoken just a few steps away from her, though as cruel and tasteless as this conversation was the girl cautiously stood up and came closer to the door.

.

-"Brother? I don't have a brother"- thought Jazz considering that maybe they were indeed talking about someone else as she brought her eye to peek at who was trash talking, as cliche as it may be the two girls happen to be cheerleaders, a blonde and a brunet.

.

-"I don't think that's true, i mean Jazz seems like a nice girl, hard working and all, she's always doing extra assignments and stuff"- the brunet said to her friend who only laugh loud and rude as she could while pulling out a cigar, the redhead now knew it was about her.

.

-"Nah, she's a total slut, i bet she been fucking with all her teachers to get those high grades, besides she doesn't even look smart believe me i know a slut when i see one"- reply the blonde with childish giggling while lighting her smoke.

.

-"Still her brother must be some kind of monster to have beaten up those jocks all on his own"- continue the blonde hair girl as she saw her friend pick her make up kit and finish fixing her hair while she softly warn her to be careful with what she's saying.

.

-"or what? What's that slut gonna do? Blow me? Besides it not me who started saying all these stuff, i'm just saying what i heard"- reply the smoking girl arrogantly as her friend made her way to the door.

.

A few steps away from exiting the bathroom, the brunet stop and turn around to see her cheerleader friend, -"your a hypocrite Amanda, i think your forgetting that it was YOU who was caught doing it with the coach in the storage, you should be thankful that mister Lancer stood up for you otherwise you would have been kick out"- reproach the brunet cheerleader as she slam the door on her way out.

.

Begrudging her friend the blonde continue smoking while she started to apply her makeup, all of the sudden almost like in a horror movie she saw in the reflecting mirror how the bathroom cubicle door behind her open slowly with a creaking sound revealing a girl whose red hair shine like fire, her soft blue eyes were almost like that of a serial killer.

.

Unable to move from her spot the blonde girl just stare in silence into the mirror, each step Jazz took was breathtaking, all too soon the redhead was standing behind the cheerleader, slowly placing her right hand on the shaking girls left shoulder with her other hand Jazz took away the cigar, letting it fall on the ground without changing pace Jasmine move the blonde girl in order to have her in front.

.

-"please i'm sorry, i was just..."- the girl pleading was stop as Jazz put her finger on the cheerleaders lips making her cut her sentence off short follow by a low "shhh", never before had Amanda been so afraid for her well being, even though the girl always spoke garbage of others she never once had to answer for it, until now that is, it was already way after classes so no one would came to the bathroom, most teacher had already left, to make things even worse they were in farthermost lavatories.

.

At this point the blonde cheerleader knew things weren't going to end well, after all she had spoken too much trash and her adversary wasn't in the mood to heard apologies, Amanda manage to confirm this when Jazz took hold of her blouse and saw her pull back her right fist, without doubt the red hair delivery a mighty punch at the cheerleader, straight in the nose as hard as she could, Jazz saw her trash talker hit the floor with her full back, it was the very first time in Amanda's entire life that someone punch her not even her parent had ever physically punish her, with tears in her eyes Amanda took hold of her now bleeding nose as she saw Jazz walk up to her with a menacing steps, fill with fear the blonde tried to crawl away from this madden girl but as she foolishly pass next to her, the redhead grab the teen by her long blonde hair mercilessly tossing her against the wall and soon to fall on the cold floor a second time.

.

The blonde girl quickly stood up when she saw her redhead adversary walking up to her once more, as soon as the girl was close enough she almost instinctively slap Jazz across the face, something she immediately regret for she was punch a second time nearly knocking her out, losing all strength the cheerleader fell to her knees, using both hand Jazz lifted her foul mouthed punching bag forcing her back on her feet.

.

-"Listen, now that the mandatory beating took place, i'm going to ask you just two question, your going to answer those question and if you don't answer them in a satisfactory way, we're going to repeat the initial process, do i make myself clear"- threaten Jazz with a low tone voice while Amanda nodded in terror now holding her bleeding nose and broken lips, as she was trying her best to not break down crying.

.

Jazz hold tightly to the blonde teen hairs -"Who's been spreading so much trash talk about me?"- without wasting a mere second Amanda immediately answer.

.

-"It was a junior, her name's Paulina... Paulina Sanchez, she's the one that's been telling everyone your doing... that"- the beaten girl was careful in her last word fearing another beating as she ratted out her favorite junior.

.

-"let me guess, is she a pretty tan girl with long black hair always in company of her blonde hair pet?"- reply the angry red hair girl mentally recalling the recent glaring she was getting by some cheerleaders, Amanda could only nodded in agreement as the bleeding finally came to a stop.

.

Jazz let go of the girls hair letting her knees hit the ground, Jazz crouch down towards the blondie -"last question and you can go,"- Amanda couldn't help but look fearful as she awaited for the question that will let her go.

.

-"You said something about a brother yet i'm an only child who were you talking about?"- Amanda saw how serious the redhead was with this question, her face was hard and unflinching.

.

-"Damn Paulina you even made up the whole brother thing"- thought the girl as she was been stare down, her nose hurt so much it even pain her to breath, with her broken lips the cheerleader tried to answer.

.

With a trembling voice the girl did her best to answer, -"Paulina said it was your brother who beat up her boyfriend all because of the prosti..."- Amanda quickly cover mouth without finishing her sentence, Jazz look at her with anger as the blonde girl began to shake uncontrollably, never before she had been in such a situation where every word could signified a beating.

.

-"prostitution you say?" Suddenly said Jazz to Amanda making her cry in her spot.

.

-"Please i don't know who started that rumor, it just appear out of nowhere, please don't hurt me"- begged the blonde cheerleader. Jazz was boiling with rage, this new found feeling was so unwelcome and uncommon on her yet the words just flow right out of her mouth.

.

-"I bust my head everyday to get good grades, i work like a slave for those grades, yet you bitches are spouting garbage, saying to everyone that i'm opening my legs for those grades when all you do is jump around and shake you asses like bitches in heat for a bunch of horn-dogs!"- yell in accusation towards the terrified girl as she jerk her blonde hair, Amanda scream and cried begging the redhead to stop, which surprisingly she did.

.

-"The hell am i doing, i'm not like this, i don't do this kind of stuff"- thought the girl as she let go of the sobbing cheerleader.

.

Jazz look at the mess this once cute girl was turn into thanks to her, with a heavy heart the redhead was bombarded with regret, embarrassment, shame, how could she have done this, before she could apologize the door was suddenly burst wide open, Amanda's eyes open wide as her fat hero mister Lancer walk in gallantly.

.

-"Chicken soup for the soul! what's going in here!"- yell out the overweight teacher as he rush towards the crying cheerleader, the girl was quick to point fingers yet the moment he turn to see the aggressor he was beyond surprise to see it was none other than Jazz Fenton.

.

-"I certainly didn't expect this from you youngster"- said the man in an accusing tone as he was reminded of the dreaded situation he was going through thanks to her younger brother and his "father". Before he could do or say anything else the man came up with an idea.

.

-"There's no way i can use this to gain leverage with the mayor or Danny but maybe if i help her out she can put a good word for me with those two and i'll be on the safe side again, thankfully the victim is Amanda and she owes me big time since i help out with the whole coach thing"- the man thought sinisterly.

.

Jazz was drench in cold sweat it was the first time she had done something like, she was sure that even before her accident and memory lost she had never done something relatively close to this.

.

-"Oh my god, i'm gonna get expel... maybe i can ask Danny to convince his dad to help me out, NO! i can't do that even if i'm the victim there's no way i can't get Danny involve, he already got enough trouble as it is, i got myself into this so i'll get myself out"- thought the girl in terror as she tried to control her trembling self, wishing she would have just stay in toilet and let Amanda walk away rather than going all macho mod on her.

.

The fat old teacher look at both girls who were a mess each, Amanda cry and sob while Jazz was clearly shock as she didn't stop shaking in her spot, she was even hugging tightly to her arms.

.

-"Miss Fenton could you please wait outside for a moment"- order mister Lancer, the girl obey the instruction and step out while he remain indoors with the sobbing girl.

.

-"I know this is bad but could you please keep this between us"- said the fat bold teacher making Amanda reply with a disbelieving "what", Lancer look straight at her.

.

-"Think about Amanda if this were to ever come out, how long do you think it would take for your little romance with the coach to follow up? Everyone would know, your parents and friends, not only would you be expel but completely and utterly humiliated"- continue Lancer trying his best to hid his grin as he convince the girl to keep quiet.

.

Amanda realize he was right, there was just no way she could tell, not without having her fall down the gutter as well, it would be nearly impossible to convince anyone that the model student Jasmine was the first to punch.

.

-"ok"- said the girl with a submissive voice as she came to accept her defeat, slowly she stood up and walk out the door, on the other side she saw Jazz who took notice of her but said no words as they just look at each other for a moment before Amanda hastily left.

Lancer follow up soon and explain to Jazz that he talk with the cheerleader and convince her to keep the "disagreement" between them, though the redhead was thankful for this unexpected assistance she also knew it could bring her future trouble, cheerleaders weren't the kind to forgive and forget, she would have to keep an eye on her back for some time. After a brief gratitude chat Jazz left the school ground leaving mister Lancer to remain indoors, from where he stood he could see Amanda in the courtyard hurriedly walking away.

.

-"Paradise lost, what have i done"- said in a whisper to himself, the man had fallen to a new low, he had already put a blind eye for Dash constant bulling and shortly before he even look away for a teacher-student affair, now he could add threatening a student. With heavy steps lancer also went home regretting all his previous and new actions he had finally became the man he had always hated.

.

As dusk came about in a far part of town within an abandoned factory Danny was battling a rather small horde of skeleton ghosts clad in old medieval armor, they lack the ability to fly like their ghost peers yet they could still use ecto-energy rays that came out from their equally ancient swords, with swift moves follow by precise ecto-ray shooting one by one the skeleton warriors were defeated until none was left, taking a moment to breath Danny sat down on a dusty chair from there he could see how his skeleton opponents turn into nothing more than green dust, Danny now Phantom look up into an opening on the roof where he could see the darkening sky and the stars had began to shine.

.

The memories from today's encounter with Vlad were still fresh in his mind even after the slightly hard battle with these bony ghosts, though Danny wasn't really expecting a fancy breakfast at an unnecessarily fancy restaurant even considering the older Halfa character yet to his surprise he was taken to a rather small and humble family diner, their meal consisted of eggs and bacon rather simple but more than stomach filling.

.

-"My dear boy, i hope that little problem at your school was solve?" question the older man as saw his younger companion munching on his meal while nodding his head in agreement.

.

Vlad slowly lean back against the diner chair -"have you consider what will happened if Jazz doesn't recover? I heard of people who go through the same and never recover their memories, after all it's been more than two months and she hasn't even show a bit of recovery, her memories could be forever lost"- continue the man with some semblance of sorrow as he pick up his coffee cup.

.

The young raven hair boy just continue to eat his almost finish meal in an almost robotic fashion -"people say that teen age love never last, if that's true will you stop seeing your parents when you brake up? Will leave your house forever? Will you turn your back on her even if it's for her benefit? Let's suppose all that happens, then you'll have nowhere to go but i will be more than willing to accept you in my house even if it's until things improve"- said Vlad while staring at the boy, the man took a sip of his coffee as he awaited for an answer that wasn't coming anytime soon.

.

With a deep sigh Vlad put his cup on the table while giving a quick glance to the nearly empty diner.

.

-"Even if she does recover it doesn't mean things will get better for the two of you, this little lovers game your dad foolishly came up with, will only severed your healthy sibling relationship"- monologue the silver hair as he saw Danny finish his breakfast. The youngest Fenton look straight into Vlad's eyes.

.

-"And for some reason you won't tell, your going to help me somehow"- finally reply the boy with blue eyes.

Vlad agree with the boy, -"tell me what's gonna happen if she doesn't recover and we don't brake up? Then what? Are you still gonna offer your helping hand"- question Danny with an almost accusing tone still being careful as to not be heard. The older man with silver hair look around as he remain quiet for a moment as he carefully chose his words.

.

-"Well if that happens and you two stay together until your old and wrinkly like me, than i guess there's many ways to help out, i could always adopt you even if it's on paper"- said the man showing his palms in innocence.

.

-"And if you actually want to get married, i have my ways of convincing the judges and even the clergy to perform a legit ceremony after all it's just paperwork"- continue Vlad as he heard a soft "thank you" from Danny, once more the man look around just to be sure no one was within ear shot.

.

-"Tell me tell my little badger, have you seriously consider what this relationship you have means, she's already sixteen, hormones hit girls just as hard as they do with boys, tell me can you actually see yourself kissing her or making love to her"- said Vlad almost in a whisper.

.

Danny nearly choke on his coffee as Vlad mention him the whole sex thing, -"well little badger i'm running late for a meeting"- the older man said as he always knew when was the most proper moment to leave, Danny watch the man pay on his way out yet the teen was left more worried than before, not wasting the diners time he too left and began walking home wondering if he could actually ever come to sleep with Jazz.

.

The boy mentally begrudge himself for having such thoughts about his own sister, -"there's no way i could ever have sex with Jazz it's just plain wrong, i should be thinking in how to help her not in my personal lust"- mentally said the boy to himself. Danny came back from his memory tour as he open his eyes to the dark star fill sky, cursing himself for falling asleep in the middle of a battlefield.

.

-"damn! if there were still more ghosts i would have been an easy prey"- said the boy out loud while taking out his cellphone to see the time, -"it already 08:00 pm, damn it, i was asleep for at least an hour"- Danny hastily flew back home overseeing the bright lights in Amity Park, he could only imagine the happy families within each house, a yearning to go back to his true home besiege the boys heart as he could see from far away Fenton works, the huge neon lights were a little too much of a temptation for the ghost boy had to fight off the urge to go to his old home rather flying to his gloomy new house, soon he glide into his very humble apartment, once in his kitchen the boy took from his fridge a small meal package.

.

-"Another precook dinner i guess"- said the boy missing his mothers cooking.

.

Without warning his phone began to buzz and his ring tone was echoing within the room with a soft "hello" the boy answer the call. -"Hello sweetheart, i just wanted to heard your voice"- Danny immediately knew it was Jazz though her voice did sound a little strange, he quickly ask if she was find.

.

-"Not really, i got into a bad fight with another girl at school and things got out of control but i'm ok. I don't wanna talk about that, do you think we can go out tomorrow, to the movies or something?"- ask the girl almost pleading as she was quick to change the subject, Danny knew his "girlfriend" was in need of cheering up rather than to be explaining herself therefore he was equally quick to answer with "yes of course, anywhere you want!" not wanting to put pressure on her. As they happily chat Danny notice her voice slowly cheer up, after nearly after twenty minutes their casual yet lighthearted conversation came to an end as they both hung up, with a deep sigh.

.

-"Now who was the bitch that hurt you Jazz?"- said the raven hair boy to no one in particular while putting his phone away, anger by the fact that he wasn't anywhere near his beloved "girlfriend" moment of need. As the ghost boy heated his dinner on his barely functioning stove he couldn't shake off the image of her exchanging fist blows and swings with other girl, it just didn't fit her image, the boy walk over to his table with his so called meal, the moment he sat down he couldn't help but feel like a loser, his "girlfriend" was involve in fight even if she didn't say what it was about it was most likely because him, while he was out pretending to be a hero he was nowhere near the one who needed him the most.

.

Before he could even take a single bite of his tasteless meal a large rock broke through his already crack window straight into his plate covering him is smash potato.

.

-"Come on out boy, we got a bone to pick with you"- said a man with a drunken voice, mumbling obscenities towards the one who threw a rock through his window Danny slam open his door as he wipe his face from the splash meal seeing none other than Kwan's dad next to mister Baxter who stood bravely in front a three more men.

.

-"Come down boy so i can kick your puny ass"- continue the man as he took a sip down from a liqueur bottle, Danny look at the five men, all were bulky and somewhat muscly with faces only a mother could love. The raven hair boy stood on the walkway just in front of his door looking down at the men much as if he were seeing a bunch mangy dogs.

.

-"Mister whatever your name is, i strongly suggest you leave while am still in a good mood or else i'll leave in a worse state than that wimp of son of yours" Threaten Danny still piss by the fact that Jazz had a fight and he couldn't protected her, anger by all the truths Vlad had told him.

.

The bulky Asian man threw his bottle towards Danny with all his strength as he shouted -"My name is Li Jie Kwan and i'll carve it on your face!"- yet the thin and frail boy caught the bottle with so much ease it even impress mister Baxter.

.

-"So be it"- reply Danny as he gracefully leap down from the second floor where his apartment is.

.

Because mister Baxter wasn't as drunk as the rest of his crew he was quick to realize something was off with the boy, the men initially just wanted to scare the kid but things were quickly escalating he knew they were about to walk into a world of shit if things kept there current path, even if he didn't dare to say it out loud he did fear the Mayors revenge therefore he tried to dissuade his drunken friends.

.

-"Ok guys i think that's enough, lets go"- unfortunately mister Li refuse to leave as he yell out -"i'm kicking his ass, right here right now,"- the mere thought of his son lying on a hospital bed with his broken knee was enough to fuel his rage and blind him of reason.

.

The lack of illumination in the mistreated yard made the boys frail figure turn into a dark silhouette, thanks to the only light bulb on the second floor, the men look at Danny's eyes and how they glow an eerie green.

.

-"You had your chance, so who wants the first turn with me?" said the boy with a sweet almost erotic voice as he slightly tilted his head to the side, even though Kwan's father was the most angry in the group he wasn't the first to strike, this privilege was given to another man, a balding fat guy ran up behind Danny with a large metal bat without him noticing. With a quick swing the man tried to connect a blow to the teenagers head, yet Danny was even quicker to answer to the attack for he stop the incoming bat swing with no more than his bare hand,

.

-"How naughty, wanting to take for behind without telling me"- taunted the black hair boy as he use a sentence from one of the many porn comic he had began reading of late.

.

The fat man tried fruitlessly to move his bat away from Danny's grip yet he couldn't move it a single inch, -"there's no way he's this strong, it's not possible"- thought the man while wondering if the kid was dope with something though before he could answer his own question he saw a fist coming to his face.

.

Danny beat his first opponent with a knock-out, the rest of the crew took this as a cue to charge against him, all with the exception of mister Baxter for he remain in his place, unsure if it was cowardice or common sense what held him behind, the man watch how his thuggish friends were been beaten to a pulp even though Danny had no idea of martial arts thanks to his unnatural strength and inhuman agility he could easily fool an expert, one by one they all fell on the ground like many enemies before.

.

Mister Li Jie was surprise to see his two wing-men lying on the floor struggling to get up, with a quick glance he saw his blonde friend motioning his sides almost as if saying "lets go."

.

Li Jie was finally starting to sober up but even so hewasn't backing away instead he took off his leather jacket and shirt, despite having a small beer-belly the man was quite well-built, with a loud yell he charge against Danny quickly throwing fast punches and kicks, the man was fast but the ghost boy was even faster as he dodge every strike with fair ease unfortunately he wasn't train for he fell to a simple trick, Li Jie fool the kid making him think he was about kick with that Danny change his position in order to dodge the incoming kick but by doing so he was left expose to the Asian man who quickly connected a powerful punch onto Danny's face. A loud crack was heard as the large man fist hit the boys face.

.

-"Goddamn it" whimper mister Li as he pull back his large hand, -"it's like hitting a brick wall"- thought the man taking notice that the young boy was hardly move by his best punch,

.

With a soft growl Danny reply to the punch with his very own, the boy hit the man in the stomach so hard he fell to his knees retching, soon after the ghost boy softly push him down with his feet.

.

The last remaining man look stun in his spot at the small boy as he walk over Kwan's father, the man knew he was in serious trouble, Baxter wonder if his son felt this same uneasiness when he fought this teen, the kid wasn't a normal boy that was a certain truth all five men found out the very hard way, the blonde hair man lock eyes with Danny as he slowly walk towards him with a small almost unnoticeable grin. Baxter lifted his fist into a combat stance but he was unable to move. The door behind the raven hair boy with glowing green eyes slowly open with a loud creak, from within came out a young man in his early twenties.

.

-"ok fellas you better leave that kid alone, i just call the cops"- tried to threaten with a shaken and crack voice.

.

To his surprise he saw four guys already on the floor trying to get up, Danny turn his head to see this wannabe hero of a neighbor, the man wore a checkers shirt, beige shorts, he even sport a horrible haircut, the poor man was buck tooth with large freckles and carry huge thick glasses, the man wield a fake light saber in his hand for "protection" in other words he was the personification of nerd.

.

Baxter was thankful to this nerdy guy who came out to stop them, he knew beating this kid was at the moment impossible for him, -"we were just leaving"- said the blonde man as he rush over to help his friends get up, the nerd and the geek both look how the four defeated men hastily made their way to a pick-up truck, Baxter turn to see Danny.

.

-"Just what the hell are you?"- the man question as he remain in his place actually awaiting for an answer, the black hair teen with a smile said "i'm complicated."

.

With that all brutes left humiliated and shamed, Danny thank his nerdy new friend as he kindly ask him to call off the police, the freckle man nodded in agreement as he watch Danny walk back to his apartment, in complete silence the boy pick up his leftover dinner along with the shatter glass soon blue and red light were passing through his broken window.

.

With prying eyes Danny step outside on his walkway to witness his nerdy neighbor telling the police, -"there was a bunch hoodlums... i freak out and call you guys"- the ghost boy heard his neighbor say to the police, not wanting to hear anymore Danny walk back inside locking his door behind him, no longer hungry he opted into climbing into his bed, looking up to the empty ceiling the boy said "good night Jazz... i love you."

.

Far and deep into the depths of the Ghost Zone in an old castle cover by green mist was a long hair man sitting on a throne looking to a ghostly frame image of a beautiful redhead.

.

-" _Prince Aragon, i don't bethink this is a valorous idea, the lady is but a human_ "- said a green skin friar to his lord and master as both contemplated at an energy base picture of Jazz Fenton.

.

-" _Well i believeth t is a valorous idea, the lady is beyond p'rfect_ "- said the prince as he got up and gracefully walk over to his balcony leaving his friar and adviser behind.

.

-" _B_ _roth'r i knoweth t is not mine own lodging to questioneth thee but i begeth thee, prithee reconsid'r_ "- pleaded princess Dorathea only to be slap in face by her cruel brother as he order her to leave, the green princess hastily left yet her eyes were not fill with tears but with with anger.

.

Prince Aragon look upon the vast emptiness of the Ghost Zone -" _lief we shalt meeteth mine own quite quaint mistress with fi'ry hair."-_

 _To be continue_


	5. Chapter 5 the Hunt

Danny Phantom Fanfiction  
Danny phantom and all its characters belong to Butch Hartman  
This is a work of fiction hope you all like

.

Chapter Five: The Hunt

.

One more day had come into Jasmine life as the girl laid on her soft bed while she look over to her window as she hug her teddy bear, her eyes were dark and baggy she barely had wink of sleep as the beams of a rising sun made their way into her room welcoming a bright new day.

.

-"Why did i do all that to her, i'm such an idiot"- whisper the redhead perhaps for the thousand time since the whole incident at the girls bathroom took place, the redhead roll over on her bed as she press her forehead tightly.

.

-"Why did i told Danny i had a fight... i guess it would have been worse if he found out some other way"- thought Jazz as she got up from the comfort of her bed.

.

The young Fenton had no idea of how to deal with this mess, due to her amnesia she wasn't sure if she had any friends or at least some close acquaintances she could ask for advice, to make things worse she still felt somewhat uneasy around her parents despite this two months yet with Danny things flow naturally, everything felt right as if they were bond by life it self.

.

With soft steps Jasmine walk over to her dresser and slowly slip into her blue jeans and black blouse as she made her way to the bathroom, while she brush her teeth an idea came to mind -"we're not precisely friends but Sam does seem like a tough girl and she's in good terms with my sweetheart, perhaps i could ask her for advice before talking about it with Danny"- mentally debated the girl as she finish brushing her teeth and started combing her long red hair.

.

Down in the kitchen Maddie happily made breakfast for her husband and daughter, these last two months were specially hard for the older lady who miss her son ever so dearly since lately she was far to busy to see him even so she was none the wiser about all the mess her kids were actually in, Maddie turn to see her husband who for once was quietly reading the newspaper, with a smile in her mouth she serve Jack a trio of eggs with an unhealthy amount of bacon, Jazz walk in at that very moment both her parents greeted with a "good morning" yet they also took notice of her baggy eyes as they couldn't help asking about it.

.

-"Good morning, couldn't get much sleep last night"- reply the girl with a loud yawn as she sat down at the breakfast table, the young redhead look over at her mother who was fixing her meal then slowly swap her eyes towards her father who was already eating in a quite ungracious manner.

.

-"Its been two months already and i still can't remember anything and to make things worse i can't feel at home even my parents still feel like strangers... i really need to recover"- thought the girl pessimistically as she wonder if she would ever be able to remember who she was and regain her place within her family. As the household ate breakfast Jazz couldn't avoid thinking if her mother had tested her in someway at some point in these few months.

.

-"What if she serve me something i don't like and i still ate with no problem or dress unlike my previous self"- thought Jasmine with slight fear in her heart for she had basically force herself to dress like in some pictures she's seen around the house but rarely how she actually like.

.

Maddie notice the sadness in her daughter's eyes, -"you ok honey"- ask the older female Fenton to her daughter who reply with "i'm find, it's the lack of sleep", even so Maddie couldn't shrug away the concern in her child as she follow with another question.

.

-"Do you have any plans for today?"- ask the woman once more in hopes she would have at least the evening free, the mother wanted to spend some quality time her daughter yet the girl answer back with, "sorry mom, Danny and i got plans for the afternoon and i was hoping to see Sam before that."

.

Maddie blink a couple of times for she wonder when did Jazz made friends with Danny's friends, it trouble her to think either Sam or Tucker would accidentally tell her the truth, though before she could say anything Jack bark in asking if Danny was doing well since he got suspended from school, of course Jack already knew how his boy was doing yet he figure it would be better if he got an answer from the "girlfriend". Jazz look at her father with a puzzle stare.

.

-"Why does he want to know? he probably thinks Danny is a bad influence"- thought the girl with fear as she answer with "he's doing just find... well a little down due to the whole fight thing."

.

Jack smile and reply with his loud voice "well that's only natural", nevertheless more than reassuring the girl it made her feel like Danny had step in the wrong side of her father after all dads have always been overprotective of their daughters specially when it comes to boyfriends, things would be even worse if they found out that she had a fight with another girl at school.

.

After breakfast Jazz step out the house unfortunately she spend everyday less time there and more in the library, on her way through the door she was stop by Maddie who held her by the shoulder -"sorry i startle you honey, here you forgot this"- said the older woman.

.

Maddie gave the redhead over two hundred in cash follow by a kiss on the forehead, the young Fenton look over to her mother with a concerned look as she saw her mother walk back inside, more than lucky she felt like a leach for always getting such a generous allowance.

.

-"Is she trying to buy me?"- thought the girl for she had not forgotten said money.

.

She just didn't want to take, ever since she started going to school her mother gave a similar amount almost on daily basis Jazz knew her parents had no money problems if they could afford such a huge yet strange laboratory and even an ops center on the roof, one she still refuse to go into, most of the family income came from selling anti-ghost contraptions and the such even though she had heard of ghost attacks on the news she had never witness one herself, even the phone she had in her hand was new since she couldn't remember the access code for her previous one, though curiously her father was quick to take it away.

.

Jasmine shook off the strange ideas as she dial her sweethearts number after a few brief moments a "hello" come from the device, that sweet voice always melted Jazz's heart.

.

-"Good morning honey"- said the redhead with the cutest voice she could muster, the two love birds chatted for what seem like hours yet it was only a few minutes, they agree to meet at 04:00 to see the movie and soon after have a quick dinner.

.

-"So Danny about your friend Sam... think i can get her number... you know just to have a friendly girl talk"- said Jazz as Danny remain silent for a moment.

.

-"Sure"- reply the boy as he handed Sam's phone number, it was no secret that Jazz was slightly possessive but the ghost boy consider that to be normal since she was brain bleach.

.

As Danny hung up the phone he stare to the broken window, "better clean this mess up", said the boy as he took hold of a broom, the night before had been quite the mess, a ghost fight follow by a human fight though both won ever so easily it still bother the teen to be making enemies in both fronts. Danny end up putting a large piece of cardboard box in place of a window, which would serve as a temporary repair, that until his landlord could do a proper fixing, as soon as the boy finish with the "repairs" his door knock.

.

-"It better not be Vlad, i'm not in the mood for any of his lectures"- thought the teen as he slam open the door only to see his nerdy neighbor shock by the over dramatic welcome.

.

The ghost boy felt embarrass for the action he took, though his nerdy new friend smile "don't worry you probably thought it was those jerks from last night" said the young freckled man as he accommodate his glasses.

.

-"I just wanted to tell you that i talk with the cops last night and convince them that it was just a bunch of drunks loitering around and i overreacted" continue the young lad as he giggle, Danny took notice that he was playing with his fingers as he diverted his gaze to the sides.

.

-"Well i help you out by calling the cops... and then by your petition to call them off... so can i ask you for ... a ... favor"- said and ask the freckled neighbor with so much nervousness and heavy breathing it borderline with insanely creepy, Danny stare at this young man as he motion a slight hand gesture follow by a "ok."

.

With a loud sigh of relieve the man said -"thank goodness, well there's this anime event coming up next week and i would really appreciated it if you could dress up as Danny Phantom, he's been super popular ever since his fight with the ghost robot a few months ago, hell i'm even drawing a comic about him"- said the man ever so effusively.

.

The ghost boy went pale as he heard his neighbor ask him to dress up as the town's hero, for a moment the boy wonder if his alter ego was at stake, but then again Danny realize that it was like hiding in plain sight after all no one had ever seen him up close therefore if he dress in a cheap costume he could actually discourage any idea that he's the real Phantom. After a brief silence the ghost boy agree to his neighbors not so odd petition.

.

The man actually jump a couple of times as yell out "this is great! i'll finish up the costume, swing by my apartment tomorrow to check details"- continue the freckle man as he turn around hastily walking away.

.

-"By the way my name's Chester"- yell out the thin man as he rush down the stairs, Danny was left perplex as he watch Chester walk straight into his apartment.

.

-"Wow i actually thought he would ask me for something kinky... god i gotta stop reading those sick comics"-, said the raven hair boy under his breath while shutting his door.

.

Danny walk over to his old and dusty couch as he lay down on it while he wonder what movie he and Jazz should watch, ever since she lost all her memories the girl had a very hard time deciphering what her previous tastes and likes were, the boy knew more or less what she was suppose to like and therefore enjoy.

.

-"Perhaps an action movie, she never was one for romantic flicks"- though the teenager while he laid on the couch, upon finally relaxing he once more heard the door knock.

.

-"Did he forget something?"- wonder the boy in thoughts with some amusement as he open his door one more time though much slower than before.

.

Yet his amusement quickly die down as he stare up to a big bulky man with short blonde hair, -"...morning kid"- said mister Baxter as the ghost boy look at the man without a single word yet his eyes were sharp like a knife, it was clear for the blonde man that he wasn't even close to a threat for the boy, there wasn't even an ounce of fear in sight.

.

-"Listen kid i uh... i wanted to apologize for what happened last night, you do understand that my friends were drunk and well things got out of hand"- continue mister Baxter as he avoided looking at the kid.

.

-" What a dump... if he's actually the mayors kids why does he live in this shit hole"- wonder the man as he cautiously look inside.

.

-"Oh i get it now, his must the son of a lover or a one night stand,"- continue the blonde man as he question himself if he could use this to gain some sort leverage against Vlad.

.

Danny sigh loudly -"ok lets forget this mess, i won't tell my dad if you, your friends and Dash stay away from me and my friends, in other words keep your dogs on a leash, you do that and we won't have anymore problems"- basically threaten the boy.

.

Mister Baxter inner macho came up as he couldn't help but ask -"and if i can't keep them on a leash, what then?"- the ghost boy look at him with a smirk.

.

He came up close and gently reply -"then me and my daddy will rain hell on you", the blonde man nodded in agreement as he turn around and slowly walk away leaving the teenager behind, Danny wonder if his message got through to the man, as he once again he shut his door.

.

While Danny got ready for his date with Jazz, on the other side of town Sam was walking towards a cafe where her love rival was awaiting, -"how strange for her to call me over, i hope she's not looking for a fight, cause i'm not in the mood for any of her incestuous crap"- thought the gothic girl as the cafe came into sight.

.

With a deep sigh she walk inside, it was the first time she had ever been to such a place, normally she avoided any cute and girlish establishment. Once inside the shop she glance over the place, the bright pastel colors were a nauseating sight for the goth girl who stood out like a sore thumb, soon she spotted the beautiful redhead who was already sipping down on some coffee even though it been almost midday, while gracefully looking out the window deep in thought.

.

-"Why does she have to look so melodramatic all the time"- question the black hair girl as she made her way towards Jazz.

.

-"Hi..."- said Sam in an almost bore tone as she took a sit in front of the redhead who reply with a "good morning", the gothic had a dislike for the formalities Jasmine had towards her.

.

Both girls remain in an awkward silence for a few brief minutes, -"so... what do you need from me"- said Sam breaking the silence.

.

Though Jazz was the one to call for her in the first place she was now having certain doubts about telling the goth about her personal problem, after a brief moment of waiting Jazz lifted her head towards the black hair girl.

.

-"I did something really stupid, and i need of your advice"- answer the redhead girl while she avoided Sam's gaze, the goth knew that Jazz had no one aside from Danny at school, no friends or acquaintanceship of any kind even so she did always manage just find on her own.

.

-"She must be at the end of the rope to have came for my help"- thought Sam as she look at the red hair girl who was now looking at her nearly empty coffee mug.

.

-"Why me and not Danny?"- question the black hair girl.

.

-"I can't involve him just yet"- answer the red hair girl as she wave for a waitress and order an ice coffee for herself and for Sam.

.

Though the gothic gal wasn't one for coffee she couldn't refuse out of good manners, therefore she drank the beverage as she soon heard her love rival tell her about the mess she was in, about how she beat up the cheerleader and even told her about mister Lancer stepping in for her.

.

-"That fat slob would do anything to keep his position in school but what did he do to make that girl keep quiet?"- thought Sam as she voice her question, it was no secret that Lancer had a rather large soft spot for the football team and of course the cheerleaders but having step on the wrong side of Mayor Vlad may had him change his mind.

.

Unfortunately Jazz didn't know either, all she knew was that Lancer "spoke" with the cheerleader, -"to all this, who's this girl you fought"- ask the goth girl as she finish her coffee.

.

Once the name Amanda came into the conversation Sam had an idea of who she was messing with, -"that girl is nothing but trouble, i heard rumors about her, nothing good" continue Sam as she follow with.

.

-"I heard she was sleeping with the football coach and stuff like that... maybe you should avoid getting near her, for your own safety, i think she's part of a gang," Jazz agreed completely with Sam.

.

Thought she did made it clear she wasn't going to hid from her or any of the sort, the red hair girl did feel much more relieve after talking with Sam about the most obvious course of action, therefore after a few more minutes the girls began talking about more blithe topics as they finally left Amanda in the past, though soon their table was fill with laughter and many more ice coffee drinks.

.

-"Hard to believe that i would be enjoying an outing with another girl like this"- thought the goth as she look at her love rival now more in the light of friend. Yet neither of them could feel the evil eyes that observe them hidden from within the shadows of an alleyway despite it been still a shiny morning.

.

-"Inf'rme prince Aragon, yond i has't locat'd the fi'ry mistress"- said a long bearded man dress in an old, dirty and torn green hood, though his attire seem like that of a street bum he had a rather imposing size, the huge man had order this to a much smaller figure who wore a newer and cleaner red hood, without words this thin apparition bow down as it disappear into the shadows.

.

An hour pass nearly without the girls noticing but thankfully the strong coffee reminded them that too much was indeed too much, Jazz left her younger companion as both had other matters to attend to.

.

-"Sorry Sam i got to see Danny in a short while, i hope we can talk again, this has been fun"- said Jazz without any hidden resentment or uncalled jealousy though it came as a rather pleasant surprise for both girls to speak at each other in such a friendly manner.

.

-"that's find, enjoy your date with Danny"- reply Sam slightly teasing the older girl as she wave a good bye to her blushing new friend.

.

With soft steps Jazz left the cafe behind her as Sam walk in the opposite direction, but in the high buildings the mysterious hooded man follow the redhead girl with devious eyes, been careful as to not been seen by anyone.

.

-"Wh're art thee going dram bird"- said the strange man as he jump from one rooftop to another.

.

Far away within the shopping mall the raven hair boy gaze over the movie posters still trying to decide what to see from a large number of films been display, soon he was distracted the ring tone of his cell phone, Danny notice it was a text from his dear friend Sam that read.

.

-"Be nice to her, she had a rough day yesterday"- though for a minute Danny was puzzle, he was quick to figure out the message.

.

-"I guess that was the girl talk Jazz wanted to have"- said the ghost boy softly as he put away his phone and began choosing all over again.

.

When he finally came to find a movie that he was sure Jazz would enjoy a cold shiver crawl up his spine, he's breath was beyond cold, it was freezing, -"a ghost... no this is different... it feels more... Dangerous"- said the ghost boy as he quickly turn around but all he could see were joyous shoppers and movie goers.

.

-"The hell was that"- continue the boy as the horrid sensation vanish away, from the main gate he could see his beloved sister walking in, with overhasty steps the redhead rush towards her young "boyfriend", she greeted him with a hug and soft kiss.

.

-"I hope am not late, sweetheart"- said the girl still holding on to dear Danny as he nodded in disagreement.

.

-"I'll go buy the tickets sweety"- reply the boy as he kiss his sister's hand soon to rush over to the ticket booth.

.

-"Whoa, why did i do that? that wasn't..."- his thoughts were cut short as once again the cold shiver embrace him, he knew someone was watching him with evil intent. Danny slow his hasty steps while he search for the ghost that was lurking around, even under the cold gaze of his hidden hunter he still made his way towards the ticket booth.

.

-"Hi, two tickets for the Hard and Furious 8"- said the boy as he kept swapping his eyes all over the place still unable to located the specter, all around he could see emos, rockers, people with multicolor hair.

.

-"Damn i never notice how many people actually look like ghosts around here"- continue the boy in thoughts as he pay for his tickets with the hope that nothing would ruin this day. Though Danny had suspicions he never thought of looking over the food area, there he would have seen a filthy and dirty bum whose mere presence annoyed the nearby shoppers.

.

-"How int'resting but who is't is yond lad? and wherefore doest that gent dareth walketh with the fi'ry mistress, that gent doest not seemeth n'rmal though, most wondrous to keepeth an eye on both"- whisper the hooded man as he drank a cold soda.

.

-"Rath'r tasty, this bev'rage" continue the specter somewhat surprise by the flavor so unique as he began to follow the young couple into the cinema, with his invisibility technique the hooded ghost glide in without calling any attention.

.

High above almost touching the ceiling this vagabond ghost watch with prying eyes at the couple who hold hand, it enrage the undead man when Jazz laid her head over Danny's shoulder so she could better enjoy the movie, the foul ghost had the idea of who Jazz belong to yet there she was happily embrace by another man, despite been task with the mission of following and observing the girl, the spy was quickly drawn to the movie, the fast car chases and unbelievable action scenes capture his eyes more so than his given task.

.

-"How is something liketh this coequal possible? what s'rc'ry doth those gents employeth?"- said the ghost as he found himself unable to remove his eyes from the huge screen, all too soon the movie came to end, all within the cinema started to make their way to the outside yet the hooded ghost remain in his aerial spot.

.

-"Yond wast beyond most wondrous"- said the ghost in complete and utter amazement as he couldn't believe what he just saw.

.

The two love birds were quick to exit and to head to a nearby diner for their meal as they fancy for a more homelike dinner rather than the prepackage ones they would find in the mall, -"that was great, specially that part were Loretto..." the red hair girl said as she was unexpectedly excited about the movie something that Danny found more than pleasing for they talk about it for as long as two whole hours.

.

-"How can i beest so foolish? to alloweth those folk wend just liketh yond"- curse the ghost as he regret ever so dearly having stay for a second show while overflying the diner where the kids were spending a most enjoyable evening.

.

Though the ghost boy was indeed having a great time he couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling he had prior to entering the cinema, even in the company of Jazz he couldn't relax for he kept wondering if he was about to be attack at any moment which made him even more uneasy, with worried eyes the young boy scan the diner for any unwanted problems but all seem a little too normal, the waitress serving some random customers, people either eating or paying, some love birds like themselves enjoying their dates.

.

From his high place in the sky the stalking ghost gave up his search as he sat down on the edge of a nearby building overseeing the diner, thinking of the many excuses he might use on his prince, but lady luck happened to be on his side that night, for only a few minutes later he witness both Danny and Jazz stepping out of the family restaurant, with their bellies full as they casually talk their way in direction to the park.

.

With a deep and long sigh of relieve the creature recommence his tailing, his un-beating heart was thankful for this moment of sheer luck, soon the stalker was caught up by a trio of skeleton warriors riding on equally skeletal dragons, the creature who seem to be command explain how their prince wanted the fiery lady brought to him as soon as possible and of course with out any harm, the hooded bum devilish smile as he said "und'rstood."

.

The stalker knew it would be wise to wait for her to be alone therefore he kept on following until it was fully dark as the prince henchmen spread out, though it caught the ghost by surprise at how his prince love interest hold hands and even kiss with this younger man, though she soon left the young one behind while waving a goodbye.

.

-"T doest not matt'r. the lady belongs to the prince anon"- said the specter as he kept his eyes on the boy who remain frozen in his spot, softly gliding in his invisible form this specter flooded next to the raven hair boy with a smirk he came to realize he was no more than a kid.

.

-"Not coequal a dare"- continue the invisible vagrant as he hastily left in pursued of Jazz, failing to see Danny's cold breath the very same that always warned him of a nearby ghosts or better yet an enemy.

.

Quickly looking around as he once more felt the horrifying feeling of danger, -"what the hell is that? It doesn't feel like a normal ghost"- said the boy as he hastily ran into a nearby alleyway to transform into his alter ego Danny Phantom, with a mighty leap he took unto the skies of Amity Park, though the feeling of dread was gone by now he wasn't in the mood of taking any risk.

.

-"Maybe i'm just exaggerating but i'll make sure she makes it home ok"- concluded the boy as he too hurried after Jazz.

.

Unknowing of the danger that follow her the redhead walk with happy steps back home though she regret not been able to spend more time with her boyfriend, though mostly because her parents insisted on her been home before 09:00pm.

.

-"They worry too much but i can't blame them for it... but a curfew is a little too much"- said the girl to herself as she cross her arms while thinking of a way to either extent or better yet to eliminate the curfew that was impose on her.

.

Though she did wonder if she had this time limit before the accident, having a little bit of time left Jazz took a quick detour to the local book store, in this recent month she had devolved a taste for Gothic literature, mostly influence by Sam even if she didn't want to accept it as such, after many minutes of looking over the many books the girl finally came to find something she would enjoy reading.

.

-"Maybe i can discuss these books with Sam... kinda understand why Danny is friends with her, sorry Sam but i have no intention of sharing him with anyone, not even you"- said Jazz under her breath as she stare at her new acquisition.

.

-"But i hope we can be friends"- continue the redhead as she made her way to cashier. With a pair of new books the teen step out of the store, her smile was long and bright, soon the shop was far behind.

.

Under the dark embrace of the night Jazz fail to see a pair of hands coming from behind her, with mighty force the redhead was held by the neck in a tight grip as she was been drag into a dead end alley, in front of her was a pretty blonde girl in a very expensive dress.

.

-"You think you can just beat me up and all is forgotten bitch!"- said the blond girl as she slap Jazz on the face.

.

-"That fat slob isn't her to help you now"- continue the fancy dress gal, the red hair was quick to realize who stood before her, it was none other than Amanda, behind the cheerleader was a leather jacket wearing teen with a mean expression on his already hard face, though she couldn't tell who held her she knew it was a big man.

.

Her breathing was heavy, she was frighten there was no doubt to it, though brave Jazz did beg for Danny to came to her aid under her breath, Amanda glance over to the leather jacket teen as she motion with her head towards their little prey, Jazz heart nearly stop as she saw the teen put on a pair bronze knuckles.

.

-"Say good night straight A bitch,"- said the boy as he step over her brand new books. Jazz heard the blond girl giggle as her bulky friend came closer.

.

-"Goddammit how did i let this happened, how could i let her blackmail me like this?"- thought the bigger man as his grip loosen though not enough to let her go, he could hear Jazz scared breathing as the boy got ready to strike her.

.

-"Listen girl i don't like this anymore than you but you know how things are,"- said the teen as he was to strike Jazz on the face, unable to scream for help the girl look straight at her attacker.

.

-"Oh nay nay nay, i can not alloweth thee to mistreat Prince Aragon's prop'rty"- said the ghost as he took hold of the head of the man who was in turn holding Jazz, the girl was quickly release from the tight grip upon falling on the ground she turn to see what was going on.

.

-"It can't be... coach Michel..." said Jazz as she saw in disbelieve the man that allegedly sleep with Amanda been hold like a simple rag doll.

.

\- "What the hell man, lemme go!" Michel beg more than demanded, soon he felt the huge mans hands wrap around his head, the trio watch in horror at how this beast pop the couch's head much like a grape.

.

With the coach now dead the creature move towards Jasmine as he said -"cometh anon issue f'r mine own prince wishes to seeth thee"- Jazz could barely made out what he had said but she still had an idea of what he wanted.

.

-"Why?" question the girl as she crawl away from this demonic undead man, even under his dark hood the boy and girls could see his evil smirk.

.

-"Well, Prince Aragon wishes to marryeth thee mistress of fireth"- said the hooded ghost making Jazz turn pale as white paper, for she understood this phrase as clear as day.

.

-"There's no way i am marring an undead ghost prince, there just no way!"- mentally yell the girl as she kept moving away from the huge man.

.

Jazz look around for anyway to escape but the hood wearing bum was blocking the only exit, -"please tell your kind Prince that i humbly decline his most generous offer, but i am already engaged to someone else, so please"- pleaded the girl as she tried to get up but her knees felt weak, so much they couldn't even hold her.

.

-"Asking thee wast just a f'rmality, thee shall cometh liketh t 'r not. Thee has't nay sayeth in this matt'r"- said the dreaded ghost out loud.

.

The vile creature floated slowly towards her while Amanda actually had piss herself in fear for she couldn't believe what she had was witness, Jazz regretted the fact that she didn't bring any of the anti-ghost gadgets her parents make on daily basis.

.

-"You fucking monster!"- yell out the bulky teenager as he pull out a small pocket knife and rush against the monster who only smirk at the pathetic attempt on his afterlife.

.

Not too far away Danny search from the skies for his beloved sister, -"where did you Jazz"- said the boy almost desperate, for his sister had taken a different route than she normally takes, a moment before he move to search another area he saw a small green blast coming from a nearby alley.

.

-"That was an ecto blast... a ghost attack"- said the boy as he rush towards where the green light had come from, fearing for his beloved sister's well being.

.

Jazz was terrified as the huge ghost pass over the smoking body of the muscle teenager whose daring attack ended all too soon with a simple blast, the huge ghost man glided over to Jazz as he tightly held her by the hand while she scream for help.

.

-"Let me go!"- added the girl to her desperate pleads for help.

.

She did her very best to release herself, though before she could do anymore, a powerful blast hit the monster ghost in the back forcing him to let go of Jazz, with a glare that would have send any man to an early grave the ghost demanded to know who had dare attack him.

.

-"The name's Phantom and perhaps you didn't hear the lady but she said no, so beat it punk"- said the ghost boy as he took a battle stance.

.

Jazz look over at her savior, -"it can't be... Danny? No his hair is white but the face... it's the same"- thought the girl as she consider that fear was making her see things.

.

-"How amusing but thee only did get lucky"- said the vile creature as he immediately attack Phantom with his own ecto-ray.

.

Just by mere inches Phantom dodge the incoming attack, hidden behind the energy ray the ghost vagrant charge against the boy, surprise by the speed of the evil apparition Danny was crush to the ground with a mighty punch follow by a kick that toss him to pile of garbage.

.

-"Remaineth th're wh're belongeth. In the trash"- said the ghost as he turn back towards Jazz who shrug at his evil gaze.

.

Before the stalker could take another step Danny rose from the trash bins at full speed -"you got lucky!"- yell out the ghost boy as he too connected a mighty kick on the vagrants face.

.

Though the years had gain on the old ghost he still held his ground against this younger warrior, his experience made Danny have a hard time just avoiding the strikes, each punch, each kick and every single blast was deadly but even if it was by less than miracle the boy manage to avoid any deadly impacts.

.

-"T's the first timeth i meeteth someone who is't can lasteth this longeth 'gainst me"- said the ghost with cheer and laughter.

.

Danny not only found his way of speech so very odd but the fact that he was enjoying the fight was starting to freak him out. With a quick glance he saw Jazz slowly moving towards the streets.

.

-"Damn, i heard ghost were real but it's the first time i see them"- said the red hair girl as she carefully crawl her way out while shivering.

.

Seeing his terrified beloved escaping, the ghost boy charge against the hooded specter, though he smirk at the pathetic incoming assault he did not expect the boy to leap sideways and less likely to fire an ecto-ray with both hands, the blast was so powerful the ghost was toss into a brick wall, the boy mentally thank mister Kwan for the brief lesson he got from their fight, after all he did learn how to trick an overly confident opponent.

.

Taking the opportunity given to her, Jazz rush out and ran straight to her house even if it was still many blocks away, within seconds the three dragon riders flew down to the battlefield, shooting their energy ray at Phantom.

.

-"F'rget about me and capture h'r" order the large ghost as he crawl out of the debris, Danny watch how this ghost more a demon now remove his already torn hooded clothes, revealing an old rusty armor, he even wore some sort of helmet under the hood.

.

-"Hark Phantom, f'r i knight Lancelot shall teareth thee apart, thee fiend"- threaten the old knight as he unveiled a large green glowing sword.

.

-"All i understood was Lancelot, but i got to stop him before those three freaks catch up to Jazz"- thought the ghost boy as he heard the worse word phrasing ever.

.

-"She went that way!"- yell out Amanda as she pointed towards a small silhouette with bright red hair, with murderous desires Danny glare at the blonde blabbermouth.

Jazz speed up her already fast pace as she curse her red hair for been an easy give-away, before Danny could run to her aid, Lancelot attack him with a mighty sword blow, hardly managing to make an energy shield in time the ghost boy was toss far away crushing him once again on a pile of debris, the dust clouded the young Phantom.

Confident in his victory the old knight began to glide upwards yet from the dusk and the shadows Phantom bolted out at high speed without a moment to think Lancelot was impacted by a very powerful punch charge with ecto-energy, the strike toss the old knight far into a apartment building, crushing him straight into the living room of an already frighten family, the ancient knight pull himself up, surprise by the might of his adversary Lancelot answer this attack with his own energy charge punch but as he charge.

Phantom started to shoot a series of energy rays towards incoming knight, forcing him to cancel the assault as he had to take cover from the many blast that besiege him, the fight was so unusual for the knight, the attack patterns were so very different from what he was use to.

Lancelot could feel his defeat but surrender was still foreign to him, with courage he charge against through the many energy rays, Danny saw how the ghost came up close to punch him with might and dread, for the boy was toss to the other side of the road, Phantom crush on the ground breaking the concrete street, Amanda saw the town hero struggling to get on his feet as her legs shiver like jelly, people were starting to come out to see the battle, most were surprise to see the hero on the ground as they stood in utter disbelieve, while others were quick to call for police help, Lancelot glided towards the fallen boy with his sword still in his hand.

-"Thou art a palmy warri'r but thy not enow to did beat me"- said the old knight in a rusty armor as he thrust his glowing green blade towards Phantoms face.

.

The onlookers gasp as they witness Phantom quick reaction for he was now holding the blade just a few centimeters from his face, his nose was bleeding and so was his hand, the mixture of red and green caught the knight off guard.

.

-"What art thee?" question Lancelot as he notice that his enemy was holding the sword with just one hand, with a painful groan Phantom push the blade to the side forcing it into the ground, with his free hand Danny fire his trusty energy-ray straight into the knights face blowing his helmet off.

.

-"I'm complicated!" finally reply the ghost boy as he saw his enemy fly into the air.

.

-"Beshrew yo swine!"- yell out the old rusty knight as he fell with a loud thud, crushing on the ground, unable to believe the might and power of his adversary, the knight of old turn to see the young Phantom who was also struggling to stand up, the battle had taken a toll on the boy but even so he stood up..-"No one will ever hurt her again, not as long as i breath. I will crush you, you pathetic excuse of a knight"- threaten the boy as he started to charge an energy ray in his hands. The ancient knight smile as the towns hero fell to his knees, the energy in his hands had ran out.

.

-"No, why?"- wonder the boy in the terror.

.

The old bearded man knew Phantom was too young therefore he misused his energy in foolish attacks that only drain him yet even Lancelot didn't expect to take such a beating, dragging his feet the knight could almost drool over the boy as he lifted his brazen sword in the sky just above the kneeling teenager.

.

-"Timeth to parteth, f'r thee evil is nay m're"- preach Lancelot as he swung his blade down, Danny could see the incoming blade yet a single inch from his face the blade was abruptly stop by an even more powerful energize blast.

.

Lancelot was thrown once more like a simple rag doll, rolling him on the street, though with heavy breathing the knight lifted himself as his plate armor shatter in pieces while he witness that from out of thin air another adversary came to join the fight, the valiant knight of old saw the fury feel eyes of the new combatant that had just join in, his hair black as night which contrasted his white dressing and gallant cape.

.

-"Glad to see you Plasmius"- said Phantom as the man turn his head to see him.

.

-"Mind telling me who's this guy is and why are you so beaten up"- said Vlad as he observe the boy's bruising face and bloody nose.

.

-"Don't know who he is but he and his friends are after Jazz"- reply the boy as he somehow pull himself up next to Vlad. Both halfas stare at the old knight as he too kept his ever unflinching glare on the two ghost.

.

-"The knave wast already a dare but anon yond his mast'r is h're, i shall beest defeat'd. Curs'd devils"- whisper Lancelot as he ready his green glowing blade while thinking of a strategy to beat them.

.

-"Go after Jazz i'll deal with this old timer"- order Vlad as he step forward towards the old bearded knight.

.

Though Danny dislike following orders he knew Plasmius was right, Jazz had priority over any petty street fight even if it's against a real knight, with a head nodded the boy began to circle the ghost who kept his sword drawn to him.

.

Without warning a shrieking dragon rode down from the black sky as it spit blue fire above the young Phantom, unable to respond to the strike Danny did the only thing he could think, to cover himself with no more than his thin arms, to his surprise the hellish flames dance around him burning the ground but not his body as he expected.

.

-"Thanks Vlad"- said Danny in appreciation as he realize that the older Halfa had made a powerful energy shield to protected him from the flames of hell.

.

As the fires die down they both heard the raspy voice of the old knight as he yell out -"until we meeteth again," with that the ghost knight leap unto the dragon as he soon held the shoulder of the rider, the dragon rider quickly fled the battle.

.

-"Forget them, we gotta find Jazz before the others do"- said Phantom as he took flight even when his body felt like breaking apart, for the fight was far more intense than he initially thought.

.

While her beloved fought, Jazz run as fast as her legs could carry her while she scream for help and bang on every door she could reach yet to her bad luck she met with lock doors and seal windows as well as the same answer to her pleas of help.

.

-"Just go away, the ghosts will follow you here!" the girl kept running towards her house though it might as well be on the other side of the world, her legs began to ache forcing her to slow down, under the bright moon the redhead saw the shadow of a winged monster. As she lifted her head she could she beast land in front of her.

.

-"What is going on?" question the girl as she back away from the vile creature.

.

-"Prince Aragon shall reward me grandly at which hour i handeth thee ov'r"- said the skeletal dragon rider as he pull out a net, though before he could toss it over Jazz a couple of small energy blast hit the rider forcing him to move away for even if the rays were small and weak they still hurt.

.

-"Over here Jazz!" yell out a very familiar voice making the red hair teen to turn around, to her delight it was none other than Sam Manson who wave at her, Jazz force her legs to carry her to her new best friend, it came as a surprise to see the young goth to be firing a laser pistol though with very poor aim.

.

The moment Jazz jump across the door, the black hair teen slam it shut, soon a bunch of dark dress gothic teens were quickly blocking the entry, -"the sight is no better within the store but it certainly was much better to be here than out there with the monster"- thought Jazz.

.

She look around at the goths and emos as she also took notice of the black painted walls with fake skulls that decor the interior, soon the slamming caught her attention once more as Sam stood in front of her as some sort of last defense.

.

Jazz notice the weapon in Sam shaking hand, a brightly silver color handgun with a rectangular cannon, the weapon was no bigger than 10 centimeters, Jazz look closer to it even when the dragon rider hit the walls.

.

-"That brand, it's one of those guns my parents sell... i can't believe those things actually work"- thought the redhead as Sam pull her by the arm while instructing her to escape through the back door.

.

Unfortunately before they could reach the back door the rider broke through the wooden double doors hastily moving towards her little red hair prey, though brave young Sam shot the rider who cover under his metal shield keeping him from harm.

.

All within the goth shop could only see how the beast took hold of Jasmine, -"thy mineth anon dram bird, Prince Aragon awaits f'r thee" said the dragon rider as he turn around, with a loud yell Sam had jump on the skeleton as she tried to bring him down with her weak punching.

.

-"Tell your prince to fuck off cause she's not going anywhere!"- Threaten the goth girl as she kept striking the leather armor this fiend wore.

.

-"Alloweth wend of me, thee wh're"- yell the rider as he finally grab Sam by her small blouse tossing her against the tables.

.

-"... It was such a nice day... how am i gonna explain this to Danny..." whimper the girl as she saw the dragon rider leave with Jazz in his clutches.

.

"...Prince Aragon... gotta remember that..." said Sam as she succumbed to her fall.

.

The goth girl finally come to as she notice the bright sun light just outside the window, a few meters away she could see her friend Danny and his "dad" Vlad arguing, "i'm going no matter what!", said the boy with anger in his voice as the older man tried to reason him down.

.

-"I understand how you feel but we got nothing to go after, we can't just ran around the Ghost Zone yelling her name."- the girl saw how her best friend was frenetic.

.

-"How are you Sam?"- said Tucker as he walk up to her with a glass with water and some aspirins.

.

"head hurt but that's all"- reply the girl as she heard from her dark skin friend how a doctor had already check up, all courtesy of Vlad, though her wound were nothing to be concerned she did understand the need to avoid a hospital.

.

Soon Danny saw his female friend wide awake, -"I'm sorry Sam, you got hurt because of me"- said Danny as he finally left Vlad behind to embrace his friend.

.

-"Thank you so much,"- said the raven hair boy.

.

The goth would have been in a dream if it weren't because her friend was starting to sob due to his beloved sister been kidnap by an undead monster, for many to see the great hero Phantom in such a state would have been unthinkable, the goth wrap her arms around his slender shoulders.

.

-"What can i do to help... wait... that bony freak said... Prince Aragon" thought the girl. With a sharp look Sam broke the hug to tell her friend about what the dragon rider had said, she even said so in the same slang he spoke in.

.

-"Prince Aragon, though i only heard rumors about him, i think i know where his castle is"- said Vlad with that evil grin that's so usual on him as he walk up to Danny and took hold held his chin.

.

-"Of course i want to help miss Jasmine but be aware that i'm a very busy man, you do understand what that means, little badger"- continue the old Halfa

.

Danny gave him a death glare while he mouthed the word "son of a bitch". the young and beaten Phantom lower his head, he knew this was farther than what his hands could grasp, it was far more important than anything else.

.

-"You know what i want"- continue the old man, as both Sam and Tucker remain quiet.

.

-"...Fine"- reply the boy as he walk pass his friends to take a sit on the couch.

.

Sam look around the living room, -"where are your parents Danny?"- question the girl as she expected the loud arguing to have call them over, rather than a voice answer Danny pointed over to the coffee table, upon it she saw an invitation to a ghost hunting convention.

.

-"Seriously now of all times" said the goth as she figure that Jack would have run out dragging his wife upon barely reading the letter.

.

With determination in voice Danny ask -"how soon can we leave Vlad?"-

.

With arrogance the man reply -"now if you like,"- yet before they could step into the basement the halfas were stop by the dark skin teen.

.

-"Your not going anywhere without us, were a package remember"- said Tucker as he adjusted his beret, though their friend refuse the aid for he told them they would be in great danger if they follow, even so they weren't going to listen to such an excuse.

.

-"Listen Danny, Jazz maybe your sister-girlfriend but she's also my friend and i never turn my back on my friends, so i'll go save her with or without you" said the gothic girl as she wrap her arms around her chest while she made this statement. With no more option Phantom reluctantly took the help offer.

.

"Get ready guys we a castle to raid"

.

.

To be continue

English to Shakespearean

01-Inform prince Aragon, that i have located the fiery lady

02-Where are you going little bird?

03- How interesting but who is that lad? and why does he dare walk with the fiery lady, he does not seem normal though, best to keep an eye on both

04- Rather tasty this beverage

05- How is something like this even possible? What sorcery do they employ?

06- That was beyond amazing

07- How can i be so foolish? to let them go just like that

08- It does not matter. she belongs to the prince now

09- Not even a challenge

10- Come now child for my prince wishes to see you

11- Asking you was just a formality, you will come like it or not. You have no say in this matter

12- Remain there where you belong in the trash

13- Listen Phantom, for i knight Lancelot will tear you apart, you fiend

14- Curse you swine

15- The boy was already a challenge but now that his master is here, i will be defeated. Cursed devils

16- Your mine now little bird, Prince Aragon awaits for you

17- Let go of me, you whore


	6. Chapter 6 the Guest

Danny Phantom Fanfiction  
Danny phantom and all its characters belong to Butch Hartman  
This is a work of fiction hope you all like

Chapter Six: The Guest

.

Jazz was beyond terrified while she was been paraded in a huge iron cage pull by skeletal horses through the middle of a strange and hideous town, the inhabitants who observe her with evil attention were ghoulish as their skin was green and half rotten, their clothes ripped but what scare the redhead the most was the dead, emotionless eyes they all had.

.

-"where am i?" wonder the girl as she lifted her head seeing the black starless sky.

.

Rather than stars and clouds all she could see was darkness, greenish spirals that rotated around the empty sky. The caravan was been led by none other then Lancelot who rode a horse with rotting flesh, to his right ride a much smaller figure dress in a dark reddish hood, Jazz couldn't help but wonder what they wanted with her, so many thoughts came to mind, slavery, sacrifice, more than anything her greatest fear was not to see her family again and Danny.

.

The town buildings were made with stone and mud, its rooftops were made with hay, it was a wonder how such roofs could keep rain away yet the lack of clouds meant there was no such thing as rain at least in this place, after various minutes of the same monotonous landscape the caravan reach a huge clearly ancient castle, the moment they enter into the large courtyard they were met with a line of armored clad soldiers, their breastplates had the prince coat of arms, a purple color flag with two green skulls, the helmets were adorned with long purple feathers, all the soldiers were equip with shields, spears and of course swords, the girl turn her attention to the high walls that were guarded by faceless red hooded archers.

.

In front of the formation was a darkly dress man with bluish skin unlike all the others in the village, he wore a green crown with spikes, a black cape, a purple blouse the reach just above his knees, gray pants and black boots, he grin sinisterly as he walk over to the cage that held Jazz in.

.

-"Guess this creep is Prince Aragon" thought the girl as she took notice of the Prince red eyes and ash color hair, it also caught the girls eye, the young lady that stood just a few steps away from the Prince, she wore a long light blue dress with a small blue crown, her skin unlike Aragon was green, she sport long blonde hair tied in a single braid.

.

_"(01) welcometh lief, to mine own humble home"- greeted the prince as Jasmine stood up in her cage.

.

-"(02) Mine own apologies f'r such a malapert treatment"- continue the Prince as he came closer to the cage.

.

The red hair girl glare at Aragon as she said in an anger voice -" i don't understand you twerp." Prince Aragon look over to his female companion, with a nod she step forward.

.

-"Greetings lady with hair like fire, i understand your primitive way of speech, you are in presence of Prince Aragon, all mighty ruler of this sacred kingdom" said the blonde hair ghost as she introduce her ruler.

.

Jazz cross her arms while lifting an eyebrow, as she said "ok, and you are?", with so much sarcasm that it surprise the blonde hair interpreter.

.

-"I am Princess Dorathea, you have been selected from thousands of women to have the great honor of joining Prince Aragon in holy matrimony" reply the Princess with a big smile, hoping it would be enough to make her prisoner understand the situation, Jazz had heard this marriage thing from the knight that tried to capture her before.

.

-"Listen princess, i already told your errand boy, that i'm engage so i decline the offer"- said Jazz as she move from one side to the other much like a cage lioness.

.

Princess Dorathea couldn't shake of her amazement it was the very first time she had met a woman so defiant, so courageous but it also amuse her to wonder how long her defiance would last before her brother tame her.

.

-"I find you most amusing, but i assure you will marry the prince and you will enjoy the honeymoon after all it has all been decided for you"- said Dorothea with an even larger smile. Both girls look straight at each other unfortunately for Dorothea she never could hold her gaze on anyone, for she soon turn her eyes away.

.

-"So i have no opinion here whatsoever, i find that curious, after all you think i am the primitive one here yet you have the mind of a neanderthal"- said Jazz taking the princess off guard for it was the first time she had heard such word and the first time someone had defy her.

.

-"Say what you want but the wedding will take place" reply the blonde hair princess as the cage girl saw the two royals speaking to each other in their strange and unusual lingo.

.

Whatever they were talking about didn't seem to please Dorothea, as she sigh while turning her attention to Jazz once more,- "Prince Aragon wishes to know your full name"- said the princess as she try to sound as intimidating as she possible could but to no avail as Jazz look at her with anger.

.

The redhead look at Aragon from within her bars -"are they serious? They kidnapped me, drag me to this horrible place, force me to marry some royal prick saying that i was chosen from within thousands and they don't even know my goddamn name, they gotta be idiots"- thought the girl with rage as she couldn't believe the foolishness in this whole mess.

.

"My name is Jasmine Fenton" reply the red hair girl, the princess was quick to translated the name.

.

"My prince says that your name as well as your person are both beautiful"- said the princess, Jazz scoff making the princess clutch her hands. Jasmine was surly running out of options very fast, even if she somehow manage to break out of the cage she was no match for armed soldiers in armor.

.

"Princess Dorothea, for your own well been, i kindly ask you to let me go before HE comes here, i assure you that HE will find me and HE will ripped you all apart"- said Jazz playing her wild card.

.

Dorothea translated this threat though before she could ask who HE was, Lancelot step in as he whisper about his battle with Phantom to both his prince and princess been careful as to not speak loud enough for Jazz to hear any names.

.

The ghost wasn't sure if they were talking about the same person or of someone else, nonetheless he was overdue on his report so he share the information about his battle though he did keep certain details to himself as to not be needlessly embarrass. Princess Dorothea demanded to know who was she talking about in hopes Jazz was just bluffing.

.

"The great hero of our country none other then the Great Knight of Amity, the all mighty Phantom" said Jazz with pride as she stood bravely in her cage.

.

Most of what she had said was made up on the spot, only the name Phantom was true for she remember it from the many news flash she had seen on television but there was just no way he would come to her rescue. All she had to go for was that this threat would scare them enough to let her go, she was sure Phantom had won against the old knight judging by the damage in his armor and his beaten up dead body, the girl hope her words would suffice for her freedom.

.

A slight shiver crawl up on Lancelot spine upon hearing the name Phantom "(03) yond fiend and his mast'r shall c'rtainly cameth f'r h'r" thought the old knight as he was sure of the boy's arrival, though Lancelot was no coward he wasn't a fool either.

.

The knight knew the young warrior had fought him without an armor, a shield or a sword even if he hated to say it, if they had fought under the same conditions he would have been defeated, to lose to a mere boy would have been the ultimate humiliation for the old knight but now he was certain that Phantom wasn't there by mere coincidence, he was watching over Jasmine yet his youth let him be caught of guard, it was no secret that rookie knights would take off their armors due to heat and weight, the old knight wonder if that was the reason he fought without an armors or weapons. Even if he wanted to, their was just no way he could voice his concerns about keeping Jazz around nonetheless.

.

-"(04) Prince Aragon, we shouldst doubleth the guards patrols just to beest safe" said Lancelot as he explain the high possibility of a rescue attempt by Phantom's order of knights.

.

Though Aragon assured his old friend that no one in their right mind would dare to try such thing, even so Lancelot still insisted on doubling the guards. From what Jazz could make out her threat was useless, they weren't going to let her go, and rescue was a very unlikely after all no one knew she was here.

.

With a cold voice the princess order to have Jazz taken to her chamber, soon the redhead saw a couple of armor soldiers walk into her cage, though she resisted the ghosts shackle her wrist with old and rusty chains as they drag her into the courtyard, straight to Prince Aragon.

.

"(05) I am sure thee shall enjoyeth been mine own jointress" said the ghost as he took hold of Jasmine by the chin.

.

She glare at him as she spit at his face, all around were shock at this defiance even princess Dorothea was surprise it was the first time someone had stood up against the cruel prince. With a glare and an angered voice he order the men to take her away, both Aragon and Dorothea watch how Jasmine was drag into the tallest towers in their castle.

.

"(06) Lief broth'r, i has't nev'r hath heard of these Knights of Amity, i desire this wedding shall not bringeth us war"- said the blonde hair princess as her brother and Lord observe her speechless.

.

Far away from Aragon's castle, in a strange airship style like a semi futuristic space ship, Danny and his friends hastily made their way towards him ready for battle.

.

-"Are you sure that's the place Vlad?"- said Danny as he look into a made-shift map, though of course Vlad arrogantly answer positively to the question as he follow with his own question.

.

-"So whats the plan assuming you got one, of course,"- the ghost boy was furious by the kidnapping so all he answer was.

.

-"I'll beat up that pathetic excuse of a knight and i'll kick that princess ass into next week" said the boy with fury. Vlad expected this kind of thinking from a fourteen year old teenager, therefore the man explain his own more elaborated plan.

.

-"First things first, we located the castle and find out where they're keeping your sister, then we quietly phase through and drag her out from wherever they are holding her, and finally bring her back with the specter speeder, hopefully without having to reveal our identities"- explain the older Halfa.

.

Though it was clear for all the teens that the older man had something up his sleeve, even if it was quite late to ask, Danny inquire as to why he knew of the speeder in the first place, "well my dear boy, who do think fund it" answer Vlad with his wicked smile.

.

Sam heard the halfas talking and planning the rescue as she look around within the flying vehicle, it was her second time inside the machine, nonetheless it still amaze her, all the trinkets, gadgets, cabinets and the such made it seem so space age.

.

-"So once we rescue Jazz, how are we going to avoid a second kidnapping"- question the goth girl.

.

She let her amazement behind while she step closer to Danny who look at her with a worried expression, it was no secret that he didn't like the idea of bringing his friends to such a dangerous place, though before Vlad or Danny could answer Tucker call out to them.

.

-"You guys gotta start thinking PlayStation, blow shit up, all we gotta do is scare them so much they won't came back ever again"- said the young dark skin boy as the silver hair businessman question the wisdom of letting a teenager fly one of the most advance pieces of aerospace machinery in the world.

.

The plan Tucker suggested was brash, suicidal and even idiotic, but he did made a point, they needed to put a stop to Prince Aragon so simply shock and awe tactics would do the trick just find, the Specter Speeder after all was equip with two ecto energy base machine guns, a whole array of rockets, missiles, and a rail-gun prototype, of course none of this should come as a surprise if it was Vlad who funded the machine.

.

-"Even if it's a foolish idea we do need to get a message through to the Prince, the louder the better"- said the old Halfa.

.

Danny smile just like him as he understood what kind of message they were talking about. Both Sam and Tucker look at each other as the young dark skin boy had started to regret having his shared his idea.

.

-"Lets stick to the initial plan and then will see what to do next"- basically order the goth girl as she took the copilot seat.

.

The flight lasted for nearly an hour Danny was desperate to find the castle he could only think of the horrors the ghost might be doing to Jazz as he travel towards her, all too soon an eerie mist cover the skies, the travelers felt fear and uneasiness as they cross the misty skies, soon they could hear faint roars coming from far away, they now understood just how far in they were, soon the mist was left behind just below them was a large, vast and thick forest, and beyond a village with the castle that held dear Jasmine.

.

-"Mister Foley, could you land over there"- said Vlad as he pointed to a large cave.

.

The place was perfect to hid the speeder, the huge rock walls would concealed the ship as well as to keep it safe from unwanted eyes, they could only hope it didn't have any tenants living in it already. The older man explain how he and Danny would survey the town while the rest waited in the specter speeder, though of course the teens rant about why they should be left behind.

.

"Miss Manson, from what i been told these people live like it the twelve century so if you have read one or two book about medieval history, i think you understand what that means", said Vlad as he took hold of two large sports bags, one over his shoulder and the other one toss over to Danny, the goth was fast to answer back with her teenage attitude.

.

-"Yeah so what? We're not here on a tour," the old man sigh as he turn over to her.

.

"Miss Manson let me be very clear, people from that era saw women like a commodity in other words something to use and dispose of, and of course color people didn't have it any better, so for your own well been, please stay here until we require your assistance," explain Vlad.

.

He also order both teens to stay put and to not touch anything, Sam didn't like the idea of staying in the ship while the "men" rescue Jazz nonetheless she did understood that she had no real power and the risk of been lost in such a hellish place was far too great.

.

Danny walk over to her as he place his hand her shoulder, "listen Sam once we rescue Jazz, i'm sure shit is gonna hit the fan, so you and Tucker will have to come to help us, you know show them how the twenty-first century solve problems."

.

Tucker rush next to them as he loudly said "don't worry we got your back, just holler when you need us."

.

Vlad broke the trio "back patting" as he open the ship's door, without waiting for Danny the old man walk out while he transform into his alter ego Plasmius, the ghost boy follow soon after a very quick goodbye, while he too transform into Phantom.

.

The moment the two half ghost walk out the cave they met with an eerie forest, the trees tall as towers were cover by unnaturally dark green leaves, the ground was made with almost black dirt with a light mist just above it.

.

-"This is freaking me out Vlad, let's fly"- said the boy as he jump up only to be stop by Vlad as he pull the boy down.

.

-"We don't know if the prince's men saw us fly in, so it's best if we keep a low profile" explain the man as he order the boy to take out the stuff from the bags.

.

-"Listen little badger, from what you told me about this guy Lancelot i figure this people fight mainly with swords and medieval like weapons, so we'll resort to this in case they get to close" said Vlad

.

The man personally armed Danny with a sword, a long knife and even dress him with a light bullet prove vest, Danny rant and complain about how unnecessary it all was but the man shut him up by putting a police helmet on his head. Phantom look at his equipment it was all paint black though it still somewhat fit with his normal attires, but the boy couldn't shake off the feeling of cheap it had all over.

.

-"At least you painted my P on the chest" said the ghost boy.

.

As he saw Vlad who on the other hand dress a far more expensive white color body armor under his cape, his sword had gold rings on the handle, the man even put on a fancy helmet adorned with with feathers, the young half ghost jaw almost hit the ground as he was unable to process the ridiculous thinking the old and wise Plasmius had.

.

-"Why does it seem like you had those from a long time ago"- said Danny while looking attentively at the shining armor Vlad wore.

.

-"This are just some graduations gifts,"- reply Vlad as Danny turn around and continue walking the forest.

.

This woods are home to strange animals, most resemble creatures from earth though of course in a more hellish form, soon they saw a huge deer walking in front of them to a nearby puddle, the creature had larger than normal antlers, all crooked in odd way, it's fur was of a dark brown, the deer drank calmly from the puddle.

.

-"Never been so deep into the Ghost Zone, i wonder what other monsters live here" said Danny as a beetle the size of his head pass between his legs making the boy give out a girlish yelp that call out to the monster deer as it turn around to them.

.

To the surprise of the half-ghosts the deer suddenly stood up on its two hind legs and with its right front leg he wipe his mouth clean, Vlad as well as Danny were awestruck at the sight that was before them, the man-deer look at them, his eyes were pitch black almost like empty sockets, instinct told Danny to prepare for battle as the creature stare at them but wisdom told Vlad to stop his young friend from doing anything foolish, before long the stare down ended and the deer left walking like a human into the tall trees.

.

-"My dear boy, remember that everything here is normal"- said the old halfa as Danny look at him with a disbelieving glare.

.

-"Normal you say? Do you not see the horrible freak show around us"- reply the boy as he pointed over to the many hellish monsters that lurk around. With a head motion Vlad order the teen to keep walking.

.

-"Listen little badger, we are in their world, so here we are the monster for they have never seen people like us, be aware that we are equally horrible to them"- explain the man as Danny nodded in agreement.

.

The scenario didn't improve within the hour, more strange and more creatures kept appearing, -"hey Vlad have you notice...?" Vlad cut off Danny's question, -"Yes, i have."

.

Little by little they had been surrounded by the forest creatures, to their left some man-deer and werewolves like creatures were watching them, on their right others that look exactly like huge, fat ogres, completed with blood shot eyes and fangs that perturb out off their mouths observe the two humans with ill intent, the ghost boy insisted on flying away from this horrendous freak show even though Vlad didn't liked he finally agree, just as they were about to take flight, above the trees almost out of nowhere, a two headed whale like beast with a snake tail flew above them.

.

-"I guess we keep walking," said Danny in fear the sky monster wasn't a herbivore, they both sped up their pace trying their very best not to alert the "kind" forest creatures.

.

Back in the Specter Speeder, Sam had glue her eyes on the security monitor the ship had in order to overview the village, -"damn! it's been nearly an hour since they left, Danny said he'll report when he reach the town, something went wrong i'm sure of it" yell out Sam as she stood up from the pilot seat and headed for the communication device, though her friend Tucker stop her.

.

-"Relax Sam, they're find, come on we're talking about two halfas, do actually think they would be defeated without us noticing, there would explosions and energy rays all over the place" explain the dark skin boy as his Gothic friend ignore him and started to try to communicate with Danny. While she busy herself with the needlessly large radio Tucker threw his arms up as his good will was push aside, the boy started to randomly open cabinets and lockers.

.

-"Clueless one do read me?"- question the black hair girl over the radio though she had to repeat herself three times before getting an answer.

.

The techno geek boy continue his locker opening as he heard from Danny about the monsters that lurk in the forest, he kindly thank Vlad for forcing him to say in the ship. More relax now that she knew her friend and his "dad" were ok, Sam question Tucker if he found something useful, for she had taken notice her friends activity.

.

-"I think i have" reply the boy making the gothic walk up next to him.

.

-"Why would they have this stuff here"- question Sam mostly to the air rather than asking her geeky friend.

.

Before them was a double door locker that held all kinds of anti-ghost rifles, tactical gears and battle suits completed with helmets and visors, it came as a surprise as to why the Fentons would allow such weaponry in their ship even if Vlad had pay for all, it was just so vastly different from the anti-ghost devices they normally made, the only weapon the Fentons had made that resemble a handgun was Sam's anti-ghost pistol, crudely name "ghost whacker 2000."

.

Unfortunately it sold poorly due to it's even poorer performance in actual combat, it had a lousy precision, it overheated after just two clips and it was ghastly over delicate but these rifles seem so much more reliable, clearly they were the mind-child of a businessman who knew people would be more entice to guns they have seen in movies by their favorite action movie stars.

.

There were six rifles in the locker but just two models of them, both classics in the firearms industries, the M16 and the ever popular AK-47, even if Vlad wasn't behind the creations whoever made surely knew how to market his product, Tucker took hold of one of the rifles overly fascinated by the item unlike Sam who hold the AK model with distaste, as she inspected the war tool, she quickly notice its weight as she estimated it to be fairly between 15 to 20 kilograms in other words around four times it original weight, the second thing she notice was the square cannon was just like her own handgun, aside from those changes almost everything else was exactly same as a standard rifle.

.

-"These things must be prototypes, they're just too heavy"- said the young geek as he put the rifle back in its place trading it for the helmet.

.

-"Cool, check this out... it has night vision and binoculars"- the helmet was much more in Tucker's taste for electronics. Leaving the discovery behind Sam went back to the copilot chair, still with the AK in her hand.

.

-"This is basically a warship and that now that armory... just what the hell are Danny's parents thinking... maybe Vlad is influencing them somehow, he is putting a lot of money in it" thought the girl as she stare out the window into the dark cave while her friend "examine" the helmet, her eyes were once more drawn to the anti-ghost device she had in her hands.

.

-"Better kept it handy, might need it"- thought the goth girl as she notice it had no bullet cartridge in.

.

-"Hey Tuck, pass me one of those cartridges, will ya"- ask Sam as her friend gave her one while questioning the reason.

.

-"Better safe than sorry, right?" Answer Sam.

.

Danny and Vlad had finally walk out of the forest without any incident, most creatures had just look at them while very few walk up to them yet they all left without starting any brawl, the village was still far but at least it was now in sight though of course Danny rant about how easy it would have to just fly there while Vlad ignore him as he walk by pass him.

.

-"Lets go over there" said the man as he pointed towards a large farmhouse with a stable and a barn. They walk near the wooden farm yet something caught their eyes, green stains covering the barn doors.

.

-"I have a bad feeling about this place" said Danny as he ready an energy ray in his hand, while Vlad carefully open one of the doors.

.

Their shock was grand as they witness the interior, men and women hanging from the ceiling, some others chop down on the floor, despite Vlad trying to stop Danny the boy walk inside the barn as his energy ray dim away, his eyes scan around as he saw arms, legs, heads and chop bodies scatter all over.

.

"Vlad, i know this is a very stupid question but can dead people die?" the older Halfa was left speechless, never before he had seen such a thing, it was common knowledge that ghost were dead people but it seems even a dead man can still die.

.

Until this moment no other human had ever step in the Ghost Zone, -"Vlad"- continue the boy expecting an answer, though brave and gallant the young Phantom victor of a hundred battles was on the verge of a panic attack, his eyes were scare and his lips tremble.

.

-"I don't know, maybe, lets go check the house"- answer the man as he pull a stun Danny by the arm.

.

The stench of dead was so common in the Ghost Zone that neither of them had notice it coming stronger from within the barn, Vlad regretted not been more careful after all the boy was delicate due to his sister kidnapping, now he was seeing the true nature of this hellish place.

.

-"Lets go inside and plan our way into the castle" said the older halfa forcing Danny to snap out of his initial shock.

.

Treading carefully both half ghosts walk into the living room, the whole place was trash, the furniture was thrown around, the windows were broken but the worse was a green blood trail that headed to the second floor.

.

-"I more or less have an idea of whats up there, wait here Danny" order Vlad only to be crudely ignore by his younger peer who walk pass him, straight up the stair courageously following the blood trail.

.

The second floor had only a few rooms, the green blood trail led to the last room on the right, with slow steps Danny walk up to the door, Vlad quietly encourage him not to open the door but his youth and pride didn't allow him to turn around, the older man could helplessly watch how the young teenager gain entry to the room, both Halfas were more disgusted than shock by the scene before them.

.

The room was simple just a closet and bed, just above the ladder laid the remains of a young green skin specter her body was beaten to a pulp, her clothes ripped apart showing almost like a trophy the slashes that cover her completely it was more than clear that whoever had murder the residents had his fun with the girl, Danny couldn't help but feel sorry for the ghost girl it did came as a surprise to know that even ghost can die, at least in this world.

.

-"Do you think it was bandits?" question the boy though before Vlad could reply they heard the closet door open with a creak.

.

Danny and Vlad both ready an energy ray in their hands, yet they power down as a very small green skin girl walk out of the closet, her eyes were empty it was as if she had cry herself dry, her clothes stain with green blood and dirt.

.

-"(07) T wast the royal guardeth whom didst this"- said the girl as she collapsed to the floor.

.

Danny quickly pick her up despite Vlad not approving of this intervention, yet he found himself without words to stop the young ghost boy from taking the girl to the living room on the first floor, both Halfas look at the unconscious child dress in tater and blood stain rags, if it weren't for her greenish skin or the decrepit hair she would easily pass as a human.

.

-"Lets go"- order Vlad yet Danny remain in his place still looking at the girl.

.

-"She said the Royal Guard, right? So why would they do this?" question the boy.

.

Vlad's only answer was "it's how things are," Phantom look at the man in disbelieve though he wanted to help the young girl, he understood that he still had a mission to fulfill, both Halfas left the unconscious child lying on the wooden sofa as they made their way to the second floor once again. From a nearly empty room both half ghost survey the village.

.

-"The place is a lot bigger than i thought"- said the old ghost as he counted various houses, made with stone and mud, a large church like structure in the middle of town, a long bridge leading to their target building, the castle.

.

If it were up to Danny he would just charge against the castle ripping it apart until he finds Jazz, nevertheless Vlad had to explain how foolish it would be since they could easily take her away farther into the Ghost Zone to a place they could never reach her.

.

-"Take some photos, send them to your friends so they can come up with an escape plan" order the older Halfa while he too took some photos of the guards on patrol.

.

Though he had order the kid to photograph the town he didn't actually expect anything from the Sam or Tucker, to him they were just bunch of inexperience kids that most likely would get in the way when the fighting began.

.

Eventually they started planing on how to enter the castle without been notice yet another question arise, why would Jazz trust them in the first place? In the end Danny agree to reveal himself if it came down to it, but that was the last resource, as they spoke and plan both Halfas fail to notice the young ghost girl who stood behind them with evil intend.

.

-"So once we get to the main get, we just go invisible and phase through until we find Jazz" said Danny as he walk back to the middle of the room while his peer remain in front of the window.

.

-"It's most likely she'll be in one of the towers, probably in the highest one," reply the man as he pointed to the tallest tower in sight while the girl walk up behind Danny.

.

Shock by the child the young ghost boy look at her with surprise though before he could even react the little ghost girl took hold of his hand, even Vlad who praises himself by having keen senses didn't notice the girl who was now holding Danny's hand as he observe the castle.

.

Unable to speak Phantom observe the little green skin girl as she lock her gaze on him, her eyes were empty and ghoulish, her scent was foul almost the same from a recently decaying body, though unsure if it was from herself, her cloths or the blood stains on her ragged dress, after few moments she heard Vlad talking about how weak the guards might be as he reassured his plan to work.

.

-"(08) the guards art weak but the knights art pow'rful those gents can coequal seeth the unseen"- said the little green girl forcing the older Halfa to turn around even more shock than Danny was when she caught him off guard.

.

The girl carefully inspected Danny his black bullet proof vest and black helmet made him seem like a soldier, she then turn her attention over to Vlad, the white vest, the helmet with silly feathers and long cape resemble more of a knight than anything else.

.

-"Art thee knights?" Question the child as her eyes regain some semblance of life.

.

The older Halfa couldn't deny the girl from her made shift dream of fairy tale knights coming to her rescue, he could at least use her to gain information, hence he question her about the knights and the guards, though it took them quite a while to fully interpret what she was saying, both Halfas understood that the main problem was the Knights Guard, though of course this was no more than the mere gossip of the town folk probably season with superstition and exaggerations.

.

Though they couldn't hide the feelings of sorry and even uselessness, the half ghost had to leave the girl, with a sorrow goodbye the two halfas left the little ghost who beg them to stop the prince, it was astonishing how this little one had place all her hopes on two strangers just because they look like heroes of her fairy tale books, only Danny turn around to see the child whose gaze remain on them.

.

In the highest tower Jazz look out the window, the scenery was wicked and vile, the once blue skies she was so used to see was now pitch black with strange spirals moving around in place of stars, the town below was no difference from any number of renaissance movies she had enjoy with her "boyfriend," though she had been granted freedom to roam in the castle chamber she had a fetter fitted around her left ankle.

.

-"I know how much you dislike this whole marriage but it's how things are" suddenly said the princess as she walk into the room with a tray fill with fruit and shortcakes.

.

-"You must be hungry"- continue the blonde hair princess as she place the tray on the table inviting her guest to it. Jazz was clearly disgusted by the meal tray that was brought to her.

.

-"Perhaps it's normal for you but where i come from people don't eat rotten fruits... or force others into unwanted weddings"- reply Jazz as she gaze over the spoil and wormy fruits, the pastries were no better, it came as a surprise to the princess to know that this primitive peasant consider her delicacies to be under her. Jazz recall having once read about a book about medieval people, how they consider red hair to be related with witchcraft and unnatural magic.

.

-"I don't need to be a genius to know this prince won't marry for love, he wants something i clearly don't have"- thought Jazz. She shiver at the idea of what might be when this prince found out she didn't have whatever he was looking for.

.

-"Perhaps i'll be thrown to the dungeons or maybe i'll be executed"- continue the redhead thinking about the many horrifying things they might do to her once they found out she was just a mere human.

.

While Jazz beat herself about the possible if not certain outcome, the princess help herself to the shortcakes that were intended for her guest, still wondering why her refine pastries were consider as inferior to her soon to be sister-in-law.

.

Dread, worry and sorrow were overwhelming the young human girl as she hope her ghost hunting parents would find her soon, though of course that was a long shot since no one in their right mind would think about looking in the Ghost Zone, even if they consider it, just how would they travel to her rescue, her pessimistic train of thoughts was cut short as the princess began questioning her about the world she comes from.

.

-"Only the Master knight has gone to your world along with his apprentice and a handful of trust worthy dragon riders"- said Dorathea as she was quickly reply by an angered Jazz.

.

-"So they could hunt me down, right?" rather than finding her attitude as rude the princess thought it to be somewhat liberating to see a woman speaking her mind and even been defiant.

.

All the woman in her brother's kingdom were all the same, it didn't matter if they were a lowly peasant or from the highest nobility, they all had to lower their heads and of foremost importance, to keep their mouths shut yet this foreigner spoke out loud in the presence of men, gave her opinion without a second thought and even threaten the ruler of the land, Dorathea wonder just how different her life would be if she had just a little of that liberty, thought the redhead spoke without restrains she did mention to be already engage.

.

-"I wonder if all the women in your land are like this or does your man grant you such liberties?" question the princess with an arrogant smirk. Jazz couldn't help but laugh loudly at the question.

.

-"Believe it or not i don't need to ask my man permission for anything, i do as i please" answer the redhead though the princess assured her that it might change when she wedded with the Prince.

.

"Even if the Phantom doesn't come to my rescue, i will escape this hellhole you call home"- continue Jazz.

.

Dorathea look over to the red hair girl, her eyes sharp like blades, "... the wedding will be celebrated tomorrow in the evening, i suggest you get use to our fine cuisine since you going to be enjoying it for a long time.

.

To be continue

.

01- welcome dear, to my humble home

02- My apologies for such a rude treatment

03- that fiend and his master will certainly came for her

04- Prince Aragon, we should double the guards patrols just to be safe

05- i am sure you will enjoy been my wife

06- dear brother, i have never heard of these Knights of Amity, i hope this wedding will not bring us war

07- it was the royal guard whom did this

08- the guards are weak but the knights are powerful they can even see the unseen


	7. Chapter 7 The Wedding

Chapter Seven: The Wedding

Danny Phantom Fanfiction  
Danny phantom and all its characters belong to Butch Hartman  
This is a work of fiction hope you all like

This sick world filled with unspeakable horrors and depraved monstrosities that roam not only the unholy grounds but soar the ever black skies, its intelligent occupants were no better than the foul beasts that live in the dark forest. The town where the knights had drag Jasmine was old and decrepit, though large in size, its the market smell like an open sewer nonetheless it was hard to tell if it was due to the rotten food on sell or the zombiefied shoppers.

.

Danny and his ally Vlad, both silently floated in between the houses in their invisible forms, still well aware that the knights could spot them even in their invisible forms, the ghost boy stare in sheer awe and disgust at the villagers that live here, their sickly green skin and falling flesh was an atrocious sight, thankfully no one could see either of the halfas, though the ghoulish dogs like creatures growl at their occult forms forcing some resident to look around. The two invaders had to constantly move from one side to another, unlike the human world here they weren't unique and most likely be hunted down like animals.

.

Vlad laid his hand on the boys shoulder as he pointed over to an abandoned brick manor, with a soft glide the two phase inside only to discover it wasn't abandoned like they had initially thought to be, the people inside were cooking something that emanated a putrid smell yet they seem happy with it. The family dog as expected pick up on the intruders, Danny and Vlad worried they might be found decided to float above the manor and rest above on the rooftop just behind a small stone fence, the lack of a sun or a moon made it harder to tell the time, though the skies were pitch black the grounds were well-lid, it was a strange combination of day and night, both happening at the same time.

.

The older Halfa laid his back against the stone fence as he return to his visible form, Danny did the same though both remain hidden under the fence, from his bag Vlad took out a strange device shape like an ear plug as well as a PDA of sorts, the young Halfa just look at the old one while he press on the touch screen, while the older man work on the device Danny look above the brick fence, the people walk around trying to just "live" though none seem to float rather they just walk on the ground.

.

From where he hid the boy notice something similar to a town square, it was far from him to the very least it was about a hundred meters in distance, yet he could distinguish a fountain in the middle the water that flow from it seem to be brown, to the sides where brick houses, following up about another thirty meters was a stone street going around a tall rock wall. The boy urge his ally to follow him closer to the town square, slowly and quietly they made their way closer.

.

-" _What's that_?"- question Danny as he pointed over to a large statue. He hadn't seen it before due to the large fountain cover it.

.

-" _That's must be a statue of Prince Aragon_ "- reply Vlad, -" _Here put this on_ "-

.

The boy look at the ear-plug, -" _and what is this?_ "- question the boy.

.

-"That little badger is one of the most sophisticated and most advance translators in the world, courtesy of VladCo"- reply the old Halfa, "just by wearing it you'll be given an immediate translation. On sale next year"- continue Vlad while his younger peer look at him with a disbelieving stare as he soon return his gaze to the statue.

.

In the middle of the town square was indeed a very tall statue of the prince though rather than been surrounded by flowers and other more adequate adorns it was decorated with severed hands and heads, most likely from those who dare to oppose him, the halfas realize that the mad prince rule not only with an iron fist but with the true essence of terror. Soon a small convoy of knights walk in full formation and stood in front of the statue, they all wore a full armor, their helmets had long purple feathers and their back where cover by long purple capes.

.

-" _Listen peasants, our beloved Prince will joint in sacred matrimony with the Lady of fire_ "- yell out the knight captain

.

Danny didn't need a translator to understand that this lady of fire was none other than Jazz. The older Halfa told Danny to keep going forward, as they move they carefully observe this high ranking soldiers in their gallant though rusted armor.

.

-" _Every house must honor the bride with a wedding gift_ "- continue the knight, making Danny wonder if anyone could just waltz in.

.

-"The wedding shall be held this evening, the presence of every household chief is mandatory, that is all"- concluded the knight, soon they all left in the same formation they had march in.

.

The boy wonder if it was common to order the villagers to bring gifts to a wedding when they can hardly afford food for themselves, just by looking at the broke down houses and the rotten food on the limited stands, without mentioning that there weren't any kind of shops around town, most if not all people had tired and sadden expressions on their ghoulish faces it was as if they were prisoners in their own hometown.

.

-"Little badger, the best chance we have to save Jazz will be during the wedding"- said Vlad as he began to explain his master plan.

.

Danny observe at the knights as they left, surely they did seem like fearsome opponents, yet he knew he would have to take them on if he wanted to save Jazz from the evil prince, Vlad instructed him to follow the knights and to see the castle from the inside, as they took flight Danny notice a trio a green hooded men, it caught his eye since the had swords.

.

- _"Travelers?"_ \- wonder the boy.

.

Far within the castle in the highest tower was Jazz looking out from the window, her despair grew larger with every ongoing minute, the scenery that lay before her eyes was a never changing black sky, though strangely the grounds were bright as if it were daytime.

.

The town was far away she would never reach it on foot, just below her tower was the garden twice as large than any football stadium she had ever seen despite the creepy and strange decorations that were been place all Jazz could think about was her beloved Danny.

.

- _"Where are you?... -"Has it even cross your mind that i'm here?"_ \- thought the red hair girl as she knew all too well that her boyfriend was just a mere human.

.

It seem nothing would impede her wedding, the sheer thought of having to be wed with an unholy ghost instead of Danny made her stomach twirl and her skin crawl, even her ghost busters of a parents were none the wiser of her whereabouts. The idea of committing suicide cross her mind multiple time yet she wonder if dying here only meant she would just wake up in a ghostly form, making things easier for the evil prince.

.

-" _I see you're enjoying the view_ "- suddenly said Princess Dorothea

.

- _"Not much to see in this dump_ "- answer Jazz without looking away from the garden.

.

The princess wasn't use to having someone talk so ill of her kingdom with or without her brother been present, far from been refreshing it was starting to became annoying, it came as a wonder to the undead royal that the red hair girl wasn't already trembling in fear.

.

-" _Pry tell me, once more. Who are you?_ "- question Dorothea

.

Jazz walk over to the "banquet" the maids had brought over earlier that day, she carefully pick the least repulsive one she could get her hands on, though as disgusting as it may be she was starting to feel hunger.

-" _I already told you, my name is Jasmine and i'm just a simple human_ "- responded the redhead as she took a small bit from a semi rotten biscuit

The old ghost princess with blonde hair knew all too well that was a lie, after why would her brother the next in line to be the ghost king would be so interested in a mere human, so much that he had most if not all of the wedding preparations already done, not to mention the haste he had for carrying out the wedding as soon as a possible.

-" _Here, try this dress_ "- suddenly said the princess as a couple of maids walk in with a black weeding dress.

The color didn't suit Jazz taste in the least but to know that in a few more hours she would be force to wed an undead ghost prince and most likely be force to bear his hideous offspring was by far the worse for her, she could only hope her parents could somehow rescue her from such hideous fate.

The dress was long, heavy and it reek of dust, Dora praise how good it look on her though needless to be said Jazz didn't like it one bit, as she look at herself in mirror she could see how it made her hips look more accentuated, the cleavage was too big though she had little breast to show, soon the maids added a veil above her head that fell below her shoulder blades, it was all eerily appropriated to the scenario she was in, in her world such cloths would be more appropriate for a funeral rather than a wedding.

As the hours went by the redhead girl look into the vast garden as it was been adorned with what she could only compare to Halloween decorations though of course this were on the contrary the decors of the Ghost Zone nobility, yet the skulls on the middle of each table was real perhaps of those who had challenge the prince in some point in time. The princess had been task with keeping their "guest" as comfortable as possible but all her attempts had been in vain so far, nothing seem to allure the to-be bride, not the ghostly delicacies nor their fine clothing, she only could only keep her gaze into the vast emptiness of their black sky.

- _"I wonder if you found out that i'm missing_ "- whisper Jazz under her breath, - _"I miss you Danny..."_ -

.

The ghost princess kept staring at her red hair guest as she help herself to some of the pastries meant for Jazz, though it had been just a day the human girl show not even the slightest hint of submission, she was firm that her knight would come to her rescue, it had even come to the princess mind that the girl would run away if she saw even the most smallest and most insignificant chance, she was just too wild, Dorothea just couldn't understand what her brother saw in this inferior creature.

The chamber door was suddenly open and the grand master of knights walk in followed by his trusted apprentice, Jazz look over to them Lancelot still wore his rusted armor though now he had added a long black cape, in his left hand was his helmet, the girls eyes move towards the young apprentice he wore a rusted breastplate, black pants and knee high leather boots, unlike his master this young one wore a red hooded cape, he look more like a red riding hood more than a wanna be knight.

.

Lancelot look towards the redhead girl his eyes were fierce but to his surprise Jazz held her angry glare, the man spoke nevertheless the human girl couldn't make out what he was saying, she heard the wedding.

.

-" _The master knight has come to take you to the altar where our beloved Prince awaits for you_ "- translated princess Dora.

.

Jazz was basically been drag down the halls by Lancelot who held her tightly by the wrist, her desperation was growing so rapidly now that she was been taken to the altar, it all seem so unreal the old time hallways that gave allure to the medieval times mix with some picturesque Halloween style decorations, the maids followed the struggling girl as they were trying their very best to keep the bride in the best conditions as possible.

.

Her nightmare grew even worse as she came into to the garden where the wedding would be held, all around her these strange ghoulish creatures, all seem to have been taken out from a cheap zombie movie, one that couldn't afford proper costumes nor props. She could hear their whispers and talks though she couldn't understand a word they said it all seem more like evil incantations to keep her from escaping, Jazz turn her eyes towards the altar.

.

There was the prince dress in his silly gala suit completed with the most ridiculous pumpkin like pants Jazz had ever laid her eyes upon and the left side of his hip was his sword, but the most scariest of all was the so called priest, he seem like the classic version of the grim reaper he even had in his hand the most horrifying scythe the redhead had ever seen.

.

- _"It seems that your knight won't be arriving anytime soon"_ \- said the princess.

.

Jazz remain in silence as she glare towards the princess, soon she turn over to the prince who smile at her, to everyone's surprise Dora and the princes alike, Jazz spat at his face though before she could punch Prince Aragon, his loyal knight took hold of the bride in tight neck-hold. Before the violent prince could retaliated Dora step inbetween the two.

.

-" _For your own well been, it best if you learn you place in this world_ "- said the princess as held Jazz by her cheeks, -" _unless you want our fair prince to discipline you_ "-

.

Jazz glare grew even worse, for a moment the princess could feel her un-beating heart shiver, even Lancelot was surprise at the girls courage. Their attention was soon drawn to the iron bar fence, all the villagers that were "invited" to the wedding were cheering at Jazz but they were immediately silence by the guards.

.

The castle high walls were swarming with arches and the surroundings were fill with soldiers, to make things even worse the garden was fill to the brim with knights, just the idea of running away was too far-fetched even so she wasn't going to be the bride of this silly prince.

.

As Jazz try to muscle her way out of Lancelots arms something completely out of place happened, it made her stop dead on her tracks it was a song so familiar to her that it made her heart beats in excitement, everyone around started to look around for the source of this music, Jazz could recognized it though silly as it was right now it was like a victory march for her.

.

-" _What's that hellish music!_ "- demanded to know Princess Dorothea.

.

-" _That's the Ghostbusters theme song_ "- reply Jazz

.

-" _The gho..._ "- Dora was interrupted as an energy blast hit Lancelot in the back

.

Jazz felt on the ground but thinking quickly she crawl away from the would be battlefield, as she turn to see what was going on, her eyes were embrace by the most wonderful scene ever, floating above the master knight was none other than Amity Parks hero.

.

- _"Danny Phantom!_ "- yell out Jasmine. Dora and the Aragon look incredulous at the mere boy with white hair.

-" _Phantom you coward!_ "- yell Lancelot as he turn over to his attacker.

.

The old knight saw that his fears and concerns were all true, the young knight that floated in front of him now wore a black armor, had a sword to his side, though he had no helmet Lancelot could see his white hair and glowing green, there was no doubt that Phantom wasn't ready for the fight last time.

.

-" _I'm here to take the girl back, not to impress you_ "- said Danny though he remain in his place.

.

-" _Why isn't he charging at me_ "- Lancelot suddenly realize why Phantom didn't move, -" _My prince look out!_ "-

.

As the knight try to warn his prince, out of thin air Plasmius materialize with his sword in hand the Halfa tried to impale the evil prince but as he came closer Lancelot took hold of his cape even so the swords tip manage to strike Aragons chest but not enough to kill him.

.

-" _Slaughter them!_ " order the prince as his whole knights guard charge against them.

.

The plan was simple enough, get Jazz out of harms way, Vlad would then slay the prince in order to fully assured Jazz safety, the only real problem would be Lancelot but it be just one knight against two halfas. Now the situation had turn for the worse not only was the Aragon still "alive" but the whole Royal Guard were charging against them.

.

-" _Save Jazz!_ "- order Vlad as he charge against the prince once more.

.

Aragon may be a fearsome ruler but in actual combat he was below the weakest soldier, with a single swing Vlad blew off his sword and one sole punch was more than enough to throw him far. The mighty prince crawl behind his guards who began their relentless attack against Vlad.

.

Danny on the other hand rush towards his sister but by the time he arrive a group of knights had already cover her under their shield in a circular turtle formation. -" _Gotta be kidding me_ "- said Phantom as he charge towards the shield wall as he came nearer the ghost boy turn intangible, his plan was to phase through the shields and retrieve his beloved sister.

.

As he charge against the ghost wall the boy crash unto the shields though he manage to push some back he was ultimately thrown off, before he could ram the knights once more he was stop by none other than Lancelot.

.

- _"Wretched devil, you will not take the lady of fire!"_ \- threaten the old knight as he pointed his sword at Phantom.

.

With a loud war cry Danny began shooting ecto-energy rays at his opponent, Lancelot cover from the attack under his magic shield, - _"Stupid boy, you don't learn, do you?"_ \- said the master of knights as all he had to do was wait out for Phantom to run out of energy.

.

Upon been hit with a ray he saw that the ghost boy had rush next to him hidden under his own energy ray, unable to cover from the close range attack Lancelot was hit with a blast tossing on the tables where the banquet had been place.

.

Danny restarted his barrage on Lancelot, who was now without a shield to protected him from the incoming blasts, barely able to dodge the rays the old knight try fruitlessly to retaliate to the attack, but each time he stood up he knock down by Danny.

.

- _"And here i though you were a powerful knight"_ \- mock Phantom

.

The brave hero of Amity Park look down at the once ever so fearsome knight as he struggle to get up on his, Danny look behind there he saw Vlad fighting of the guards, further down was townspeople who oddly enough were cheering for the unknown intruders who in turn were battling their "protectors."

.

Upon turning his head around his eyes met with an incoming blade, unable to dodge Phantom took hold of the sharp blade with his hand, to his amazement it wasn't Lancelot who had attack but a young green skin ghost cover in a red hood. The ghost boy's glowing neon green eyes met with the pitch black empty eyes of the red hooded knight, his physical strength wasn't as near as the master knight but he was not easy target either.

.

The red hood pull a second sword and use it to try and impale the valiant hero of Amity, the ghost boy desperately dodge the two swords, the new fighter was brutal and relentless, his strikes unlike Lancelot were lighter and faster but no less dangerous.

.

Each slash drew him farther from saving Jazz, behind the red hood knight was Lancelot who observe the battle, his knighthood would not allow him to join in no matter how much he wanted to settle the score with Phantom. Vlad on the other hand was ripping through the castle guards trying his utmost to reach the prince, with his death Jazz would safe from anymore kidnapping attempts.

.

The knight guards finally broke formation and drag Jasmine away while Phantom and Plasmius fought, she scream for help but neither of the halfas could go to her aid. The master knight pull her over his shoulder and carry her away into the castle as Prince Aragon lead the way, Danny tried to push towards his sister but was stab in the chest by both swords of the red hood.

.

- _"Foolish knight, i expected much better from the one who stood against my master"_ \- said the red knight.

.

- _"You're the fool here"_ \- reply the ghost boy as he saw the castle doors been close.

.

Phantom lifted both his hands putting them just mere inches away from the red knight's face, the green skin ghost's eyes widen almost unnaturally as he saw the energy blast come to him. He was thrown far away, completely unconscious, without warning Danny felt an immense pain on his shoulder, and arrow had made its way into his flesh, many more follow the first one, thinking quickly the boy try to use his intangibility but the arrow remain stuck in his shoulder, scare and in pain the Phantom resource to his energy shield.

.

Protected behind his ecto-shield Danny saw the wooden arrows bounce off one by one, yet the pain of the first arrow was intense, the archers didn't dare to attack before since they would be harshly punish for interfering in a knights duel but now things were different, the master knights was gone and his apprentice was lying on the floor defeated, the knight guards was having their asses handed to them by the white knight, now it was the time for the lowly archers to shine above the order of knights.

.

- _"Let go of me you bastard!"_ \- yell Jazz as she was been carried away into the hallways and eventually back into her high tower.

.

The prince had clearly underestimated the knights of Amity, he curse himself for letting his guard down whats more his inferior sister Dorothea had already send a messenger to bring the main army in, it was embarrassing to call in for his whole force just to stop two foreign knights, his armed forces had conquer and defeated grand enemies trough out the centuries but now these two nameless knights were ripping his defenses as if it were compose of children.

.

The first thing the brave and gallant prince did upon entering the chamber was to slap the princess across the face, Lancelot toss Jazz upon the floor, all was in silence the maids, the knights even Lancelot all remain in silence.

.

- _"Thou art but a useless bitch, why had thee calleth mine army!"_ \- demanded to know the prince.

.

Jazz look over at the princess who hung her head down, the redhead knew women in this kingdom had no say whatsoever, whats more they hardly had any value at all. Before Jazz could speak her mind, Dora walk over to her brother and did the unthinkable, she return the slap.

.

- _"Thou art thy fool! Thou thinketh thy Amity knights art normal!"_ \- yell out the princess.

Her brother the prince look at her in sheer awe, it was the first time she had not only yell at him but actually hit him, not even when they were children had she ever been violent to him despite his ever growing cruelty not just to her but to all in his kingdom.

.

- _"Thy white knight had lay waste upon thou precious knight guard, and Phantom defeated Lancelot and his novice"_ \- continue the princess. Naturally the master knight step in, explaining that Phantom had attack by the surprise.

.

- _"Thou dareth to explain why Phantom hadn't unsheathe thy sword or why thou hadn't break thy attack"_ \- reply the Dora.

The old knight was left without words, he who was regarded as the kingdoms champion, the grand master and leader of the knights order was defeated not once but twice by a mere child, his pride was shatter, there was no words that could excuse him from his failure, he could only look down clutching his fist.

.

As Danny slowly made his way towards the main castle door he could see Vlad fending off the few remaining knights though now it was apparent how tire he was, the old man wasn't going to let Danny spill his hands the blood of the undead ghost prince but now it was hard to tell who was going to give the final blow.

.

With a powerful blast Plasmius broke away from the knights and flew towards the younger Halfa, as he arrive the man look at the arrow that painfully, as he took a defensive position next to ghost boy, while the guards pick themselves up to restart the fighting.

.

 _-"That looks painful"_ \- said Vlad.

- _"It's not so bad... it just hit next to the bone!"_ \- reply the boy with angry sarcasm.

.

While Danny tried to explain his arrow situation the gates from the far east broke open letting in a large contingency of lightly armored soldiers, they clearly weren't knights they seem much more simpler, equipped only with breastplates, small wooden shields and equally small swords. The two Halfas were in an ever growing dire situation, archers in front, soldiers to their left and knight to the right, and Jazz was lock away within the castle guarded by none other than the grand master Lancelot.

.

Almost as if it were a joke the villagers join in, Danny look at them with a mixture of feelings he was sure that they hated the prince, after what he saw at the farm, in the town square it was only natural to think Aragon would have earn his people's anger but here they were.

.

The ghostly men and women from the town below, with pitchforks and farm tools now turn weapons in their hands stood behind the twenty remaining knights, some villagers even wore pots on their heads, the guards and soldiers looks at these wannabe soldiers almost with amusement as they ready their defensive line.

.

- _"Now art the time!"_ \- yell a man who wore a pot upon his head while the knights advance.

.

Danny's eyes widen as he saw the villagers rush forward but to his surprise the ghost people didn't rush towards the assassins that tried to slay their prince, they ran against the knights, striking them by the back. The archers and soldiers look in shock as the villagers ripped the ghostly knights apart, no less than a hundred peasants rush into the garden without stopping for anything as they charge against the soldiers.

.

- _"We gotta help them!"_ \- said Phantom as he saw how the archers had started to mow down the villagers.

.

 _-"Danny either we help them or your sister!"_ \- Reply Vlad as another group of villager began chopping the castle wooden door.

.

His sister had priority over this ghost town, no matter how much they needed of a hero, Jazz needed him more than ever, there was simply no way he could turn his back on her not now not ever. With his mind set in the game once more the ghost boy turn over to Vlad and said - _"lets go save her."_ -

.

-"Listen little badger don't think for a moment these people are with us"- said the older and wiser Halfa as he ripped out the arrow.

.

The ghost boy's scream was loud and more terrifying than any war drum the prince had ever hear, with that as his cue the prince order them to move to his personal chamber, as much as he hated to admit it, the actions that princess Dorothea took were the indeed the best course of action, no one expected an uprising on his wedding day.

.

- _"The hell's wrong with you, you couldn't warn me"_ \- said the ghost boy.

.

- _"We have to reach Jazz before they do, right now she's the prince's bride. If they find her they'll kill as well"-_ Vlad words pierce into the young boy's heart, he just realize this had turn into a race against time.

.

Haven realize that these ghost lack the ability to fly the two Halfas pick flight, Danny look at how desperate they were cutting through the door, upon turn around his eyes met with a scene he never imagine, the whole town had turn into a battlefield.

.

- _"Vlad i don't think we cause this"_ \- said Phantom as they fly to the highest tower.

.

- _"It's too organize to be random, they've been planning this for some time"_ \- reply Vlad.

.

Upon entering the chamber through the door rather than finding Jazz and prince, they met with no other than Lancelot, the old knight look furious, his brazen sword in a tight grip, his huge shield hung on his left arm, Phantom demanded to know where his sister is.

.

 _-"Go down those stairs and follow the hallway, there you will find the Prince's chamber and your lady"_ \- reply the old ghost as he pointed his sword to the exit. _-"But before you go, you and i have matters to settle"-_

.

It was the first if not the only time Lancelot had been so humiliated in his entire existence, Princess Dorothea had berated him to her personal satisfaction, he had lost favor in front of prince Aragon, his apprentice had been slay and was now been paraded by the angry villagers, finally the cause of all this stood in front of him.

.

 _-"Carry on little badger, she waits for you"-_ said Vlad as he step towards Lancelot. _-"Whatever quarrel you have with my badger, you have it with me"_ \- continue Vlad.

.

Danny rush around the knight who look at him with murderous desire, though before he could strike against Phantom, he met with an energy blast from Vlad, their fight had began. The ghost boy exit the chamber as he headed down the stairs he could still hear the ongoing battle.

.

The door leading into the prince's quarters was guarded by just two knights both seem quite scare to have to fight Danny, with trembling hands they drew their swords and hid behind their shields, the boy observe them as their try to surround him.

.

 _-"I have no time for the likes of you!"-_ yell Danny as he shot the two guards with his ecto-ray.

.

The ghost boy walk in slowly looking around for more enemies, he could still hear the battle between Vlad and Lancelot, it seem more intense than before though now the knight was blood drunk. To his left was a large bed it had black petals over the sheets, many candles around it, it was clear that here would be the honey moon, though as strange as it seem there were many chairs place against the walls around the bed.

.

The middle of the room was non other than Prince Aragon holding tightly to Jazz red hair, his evil smirk put more fire into Danny's heart, filling with more anger the ghost boy step forward his footsteps echo in the stone chamber even with screams on the outside.

.

 _-"Danny, you came"_ \- said the girl much relive to seem him.

.

 _-"So your the famous Danny Phantom i heard so much about"_ \- said Aragon, _-"I guess you really are as mighty as i heard it told...kill him"_ -

.

Out of thin air four black knight appear, their armor was black as night itself, their swords longer even than Lancelot's blade, but the most distinguishable of all was the helmet they wore, it was shape like the head of a dragon, their backs were cover by a long purple cape.

.

The black nights lunge against Danny, with their swords they thrust and slash they ghost boy who could barely dodge the attacks the incoming attacks of these warriors, the four of them were at the same level as Lancelot, perhaps even more, their movements were so fast he was unable to use his ecto-blast rays against them, not at least without putting Jazz in more danger.

.

The prince watch with arrogant eyes as this deadly dance was been perform before his eyes, Danny dodge a slash and answer back with a strong punch and though he could push them away he still far beating even one, just outside the sounds of battle were on the rise.

.

As his fight went on the accuracy of the black dragon knights became more, if it weren't for his bullet proof vest his chest would be by now the equivalent of mince meat, Phantom's punches and kicks could hardy put a dent in their armors.

.

 _-"Please Danny! You can win!"_ \- cheer Jazz.

.

 _-"You aren't as mighty as i thought you'd be"_ \- suddenly said the Prince.

The ghost boy took a few steps back, he look at his sister, he then motion his eyes to the prince and finally ended on the four black knights that wore dragon like helmets, with a deep sigh Danny did what he thought to be unnecessary, he unsheathed his sword. The smirk on the prince suddenly vanish as his sisters words come rushing back to him, _"Thou dareth to explain why Phantom hadn't unsheathe thy sword."-_

.

Unlike the dark and semi rusty blades of the black knights Phantom's sword glimmer and shine, the weapon of choice was a long pirate like cutlass. Phantom took hold of it with both hands as he slowly and gently held it in guard.

.

 _-"I more or less know their attack patterns"_ \- thought the ghost boy, _-"they always start with a thrust, they immediately pull back and follow with a right slash and finish with a diagonal cut"-_

.

The knights charge against him, the first one as predicted started with a thrust, Danny dodge the attack, he had black knight at his mercy, but images of farm come to his mind, the slay villagers that hung in the barn, the child who lost it all, for a second he actually consider cutting his head off.

.

The ghost boy flip his sword around and with its handle he stroke a mighty blow on the first attackers head, tossing him to the floor unconscious, the second knight did a slash but Phantom answer by crouching down avoiding the blade, with a loud yell he spin on his spot and use his sword as bat for he swung at the knight, throwing him against the wall.

.

Prince Aragon was shock and even amaze at the sudden change in the battle, his elite warriors were no longer in the advantage, two had been defeated and remaining ones were backing away. Unable to move from his spot Danny saw how the wall behind Aragon and sister suddenly open, from within came out princess Dorothea.

.

- _"All is as thou asketh, but i beg thee to reconsider"_ \- said the princess.

.

Without words the prince had the nerve to drag Jazz behind wall, while the blonde hair princess seal it shut. Taking advantage of momentary distraction both knights lunge towards Phantom, without enough time to dodge he did the only thing that came to mind, he lifted his blade.

.

Two sword had been impale on his chest, Danny manage to hold on to one of the blades with his left hand but the ghost boy's sword somehow had found its way into one of the knights throat, though he couldn't see his face he could hear gargling sounds coming from within the helmet.

.

 _-"You will die by my blade!"_ Said the knight in a ghostly voice, as his ally fell to ground taking with him Phantom's cutlass.

.

His eyes glow red like blood, never before had Danny been in such a situation, not even when he fought Skulker, Amber or even Walker had he been so fearful for his life, despite Skulker claiming to put his pelt above the fireplace the boy never felt this kind of dread, this kind of fear. Soon he could fell the blade touching his flesh, he knew all too well that going intangible would be meaningless since the knight would do the same and still kill him.

.

The green-red blood started to drip from Danny's hands, the black armored warrior kept on repeating the same word over and over again, _"die,"_ the ghost boy could feel hi s arms losing strength, his knees began to falter.

.

- _"Enough!"_ \- yell Vlad as he blast the knight away from Phantom.

.

Vlad began to shoot multiple blasts at the armored clad ghost, each strike toss even further, the ghost was left lying against the stone wall as steam pour out from his armor, with out wasting time Danny pull out the swords from his bullet proof vest, Vlad could could see blood on one of the blades but chose not to mention it.

.

 _-"Glad you're man, they took beyond the wall, there's a hidden door"-_ said Danny as he ready an ecto-ray.

Just before shooting the door away, Danny gave a quick glance over at Vlad, his fancy and most likely expensive armor was horribly dent, his face was bruise and his hands shake even Vlad was reaching the end of his game, not many can make the old Halfa like this.

.

- _"I take it, it was a hard fight"_ \- continue Phantom as he blast the door.

.

- _"I won't lie, but at least the Lancelot guy won't be a problem"_ \- reply the old man.

.

The two half ghosts refuse to talk about the fight they had just survive neither seem in the mood for an emotional talk about survival and heroism, the door let them down a small flight of stairs, as they came nearer both could hear talking.

.

 _-"Brother please reconsider, this is wrong, the ritual isn't complete"_ \- Said a female voice.

.

 _-"Silence!"_ \- yell a male voice.

.

Danny flew down and met with the ruler of the land, Prince Aragon, the ghost prince held tightly to Jazz by her hand, the boy's eyes widen as he saw how Aragon was trying to stab Jazz with a ceremonial dagger, the red hair had manage to take hold of the blade but was bleeding profoundly.

.

- _"Get away from her!"_ \- yell Danny at top of his lungs while ecto-ray at the prince.

.

The ghost prince was crash against the wall so hard it even crack, thought out the many centuries he had rule the land never had anyone dare attack him like this, Vlad could sense the murderous desire rising on the young ghost boy.

.

 _-"Surrender now, your knights have fallen and so has your reign!"_ \- said Vlad in hopes to calm the young ghost boy.

.

The prince show the blade cover in Jasmine's blood and slowly began to whip it on a golden pendent he had around his neck, Dora quickly grab Jazz and pull her behind the two Halfas, all four look how the pendent began to glow, the eyes of the cruel prince began glow.

.

- _"NO SWINES, IT IS YOU WHO WILL FALL!"_ \- said the prince in a voice so deep it seem to come from hell.

.

Both halfas rose their hand and charge energy into their palms, Aragon remain in his place absorbing the energy from the pendent. _-"We both knew it would come to this but are you ready?"_ \- question Vlad.

.

 _-"Yes"-_ answer the ghost boy as they both fire their mightiest ray.

.

The blast was so powerful the stone wall along with the prince both vanish, princess Dora watch in sheer awe at the two knights who had vanquish the prince, Phantom suddenly felt someone clutching to his leg.

.

 _-"Thank you Danny, i knew you come"-_ said Jazz.

.

The boy was shock to knew that his sister knew about his secret identity, he slowly pick her up as he also return to his normal state. Both love birds look into each other eyes, it was the first time he started the kiss that always made his heart shiver in excitement.

.

 _-"The legendary Halfa, i can't believe the legends are true"_ \- whisper the princess as she now understood why the Royal Guard, the dragon knights and even Lancelot had been all been defeated.

.

Her eyes move over to the older Halfa who she assume was the younger ones mentor, his eyes were stoic as he watch over Phantom and the lady of fire, Vlad's stare was disapproving but also warm and caring.

.

Their victory was short live for a sudden trembling began and a dark shadow started to cover the room, as they turn over to the hole in the wall, their eyes couldn't believe what they were seen, in front of them was a huge black dragon.

.

The beast back away as it ready to spit fire, Vlad quickly invoke his energy shield as the whole room was engulf in green flames all too soon everything within had been reduce to ashes. Dora yell out to them to follow her through another secret door, as they ran down the stairs they could hear the monster roaring.

.

Surprisingly the secret hall led them to the inner garden, the place look just as eerie as the rest of the castle, it was cover in overgrown weed, dead trees and a filthy pond. Vlad stop as he hold the ghost boy the shoulder, Jazz stop as well.

.

 _-"Ok, princess what's going on here?"_ \- question Vlad.

.

Danny also ask about the dragon that was now terrorizing the castle grounds, Dora remain in silence as she stare at the human girl who was now ripping part of her dress in order to bandage her wounded hand, _-"that is Prince Aragon"-_ said the princess.

.

Heavy footsteps were hear coming towards them from the opposite direction of the secret hall, by the time they turn to see who was coming they were surrounded by the peasants who pointed at the Phantom, Vlad and Jazz with their pitchforks.

 _-"If you truly are the heroes from our tales, please help us stop Prince Aragon"_ \- said Dorothea.

To be continue


End file.
